It's gonna be a glorious day
by APOV
Summary: Cuando Luna decide irse a Londres a terminar sus estudios, no imagina lo mucho que cambiará su vida después de haber cogido ese avión.
1. Chapter 1

'The sun is in the sky and it gonna be a glorious day!', me han despertado, la verdad es que da gusto despertarse así, pero me hubiera gustado quedarme un rato más en la cama... Han debido de quedar en casa para ensayar... Decido quedarme un poco más en la cama, empiezo a pensar en lo diferente que era mi vida hace un año y en lo mucho que me alegro de haber tomado ciertas decisiones...

Creo que debería presentarme. Me llamo Luna, tengo 23 años, soy madrileña, pero hace algo más de un año vivo en Londres. Que ¿cómo llegué aquí? Es una larga historia... Digamos que todo empezó por huir un poco de la rutina; decidí lanzarme a la aventura y venir a estudiar mi último año de la carrera lejos de casa. Aún recuerdo cómo todo el mundo decía que me había vuelto loca, que qué pintaba yo aquí, a miles de kilómetros de mi gente, sin conocer a nadie...

[...]

Era el último día de agosto, y acababa de volver de una tarde de piscina con mis amigas. Empezaban las despedidas. Siempre las odiaba, siempre acababa llorando, no sé cómo lo hacía. Esta vez iba a ser incluso más difícil, me iba todo el curso a terminar la carrera a Londres. Mis amigas, mi hermana y mis padres seguían intentando convencerme de que aquello era una locura y de que no había un lugar en el que iba a estar tan cómoda como en casa. Sinceramente, creo que todos pensaban que volvería a casa dos meses después, todos menos mi padre, que no sé cómo, pero a día de hoy pienso que sabía perfectamente que no volvería.

*A la mañana siguiente*

- Hija, ¿llevas todo?

- Sí mamá, llevo todo, o eso creo...

- Revisa las maletas, que te conozco, y no quiero volver corriendo porque se te ha olvidado todo...

¿Llevaba todo? No lo sé, cómo saberlo cuando dejas toda una vida atrás y tienes que meter todo en una maleta que no sobrepase los veinte kilos. Temblaba como un flan de los nervios y no había podido ni desayunar, así que después de mirar un poco la maleta, dije que llevaba todo y nos montamos en el coche. No pude hablar apenas en todo el camino, pero mi hermana no paraba, había ido de fin de curso con el instituto hace un par de años allí y no paraba de decirme los sitios que tenía que visitar. Yo oía todo aquello como un sonido ahogado y mi cabeza no paraba de pensar si había tomado la decisión correcta. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que darle tantas vueltas a todo? Y justo en ese momento, mi madre, que me conoce mejor que nadie y había estado callada todo el camino, habló:

- No lo pienses más, te vamos a echar de menos, pero seguramente hayas tomado la decisión correcta, además, tienes edad de equivocarte... Piensa que es lo que has querido siempre, ¿recuerdas cuando tenías 15 años y decías que te irías de aventura a estudiar fuera?

Y, en ese momento, ocurrió lo que llevaba intentando evitar todo el viaje. Rompí a llorar. Los iba a echar tanto de menos...

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, vi un grupo de chicas y no me lo podía creer. Me había despedido de ellas la tarde anterior. Y allí estaban, a las seis de la mañana, esperándome. Salí corriendo a abrazarlas a todas. No sabía que decir, me estaban haciendo arrepentirme de mi decisión.

Unos tropecientos abrazos después, y unas mil lágrimas más tarde, estaba dejando mi móvil en una bandejita y pasando por el arco de seguridad. Sola. Allí empezaba todo. No sabía qué iba a pasar, pero cuando se me habían secado ya las lágrimas, sentí que todo aquello era lo correcto. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Ya ha pasado una hora desde la despedida, y aquí estoy, en un banco frente de la puerta de embarque. Sólo estamos una familia y yo. Es pronto todavía, y yo me aburro muchísimo. Aparece un grupo de chicos, cuatro para ser exactos. Me fijo porque llevaban guitarras a sus espaldas. Uno de ellos, moreno de ojos azules se sienta a mi lado. Yo sigo leyendo mi libro de los Beatles hasta que el chico comienza a hablarme (en inglés):

- ¿Te gustan los Beatles? Upps, bueno, a lo mejor no hablas inglés, ¿hablas inglés?

- Sí, hablo inglés, si no no sé cómo iba a empezar mi vida en Londres... Y sí, me encantan los Beatles, a ti también?

- Sí, es mi grupo favorito. ¿Eres de aquí y te mudas a Londres?

- Sí, ¿me vas a decir que es una locura como toda mi familia y mis amigas? Jajaja He decidido estudiar mi último año allí. ¿Eres londinense?

- ¡Qué valiente! ¿No conoces a nadie de allí? Sí, lo soy.

- Pues no, voy sola y nunca he estado allí, así que...

- Pues ya conoces a alguien. Me llamo Harry, encantado.

- Yo me llamo Luna, encantada.

- ¿Y qué estudias?

- Diseño.

- Diseño, ¡Suena interesante! ¿Y en qué zona vas a vivir?

- A mí me lo parece jajaja Pues en la residencia de la universidad, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué zona -es, estoy perdidísima, y además la orientación nunca fue lo mío...Siempre me pierdo en el metro. Y tú no me has dicho a qué te dedicas o qué estudias...

En ese momento, aparecen los tres chicos que le acompañaban.

- Pues, tengo un grupo con estos tres -dijo señalando a sus amigos- Os presento: Luna, este es Danny -dijo señalando a un chico con unos enormes ojos azules y unos brazos repletos de tatuajes que sonrío y me da dos besos-, este es Tom -el chico rubio de ojos castaños se acercó a saludarme- y por último, este es Dougie -el chico rubito de ojos claros se me acercó tímidamente para saludar.

No me da tiempo a decir más, una azafata avisa por megafonía que ya podemos embarcar. Así que, ya que ellos me dicen que esperan a su manager o algo así, me despido y voy a embarcar.

Llego a mi asiento, me ha tocado la zona del avión con filas de tres, me siento al lado de la ventanilla y la señora mayor que está en mi fila me sonríe, hay un asiento de separación entre nosotras, quizás no lo ocupe nadie y más tarde pueda dejar mi bolso allí.

Han pasado cinco minutos desde que he embarcado y sigue entrando gente, odio esperar, me pongo muy nerviosa, no es que me de miedo volar, pero la espera es lo peor. Mientras miro el reloj, aparecen Harry, sus tres amigos y un señor que supongo que será su manager. Tres de ellos se sientan justo delante mía, el hombre que les acompaña, al lado de éstos. Y el chico de los enormes ojos azules y los tatuajes, Danny creo que se llamaba, (¡qué mala soy para los nombres!) se sienta en el asiento que queda libre junto al mío. Sospecho que no me voy a aburrir mucho durante el viaje.

Y no me equivocaba, han pasado apenas diez minutos desde que Danny se sentó junto a mí y creo que no he parado de reír ni un segundo, él tampoco, y con la risa tan escandalosa que tiene medio avión nos observa, si las miradas mataran, nosotros ya estaríamos muertos...

Ahora se dedica a hacerle coletitas a Dougie, que está sentado justo delante de él y se ha quedado dormido. Harry no para de reír y Tom se dedica a echarle fotos. Dougie sigue sin inmutarse durmiendo como un bebé. De repente aparece la azafata y pregunta si queremos comer algo, la cara que se le queda cuando ve a Dougie es un poema, Danny empieza a reír (por casi me deja sorda) y despierta a Dougie, que, cuando ve la cara de la azafata y se da cuenta de lo que han hecho sus amigos mientras él dormía se pone rojo como un tomate y se quita las coletas rápidamente. Danny silba disimulando, pero Dougie parece conocerle muy bien, se da la vuelta y le dedica una mirada de odio, que a mí me hace reír y los demás me siguen, Dougie acaba riéndose también y me fijo que cuando lo hace se le achinan los ojos, qué gracioso.

Las azafatas avisan que vamos a aterrizar y se enciende la lucecita para que nos pongamos los cinturones, ¿han pasado dos horas? ¡Me han parecido diez minutos!

Harry me ayuda a bajar equipaje de mano y salimos todos a esperar a que lleguen nuestras maletas. Siempre me pongo muy nerviosa en estos momentos desde mi viaje a Praga en el que me perdieron la maleta y no me la devolvieron hasta el último día de viaje... Me empiezo a comer las uñas y Dougie se da cuenta de que estoy algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me pongo siempre muy nerviosa cuando espero la maleta desde el día que me perdieron una y estuve una semana de viaje sin mis cosas...

- No te preocupes, seguro que llega, eso pasa muy pocas veces...

- Espero que tengas razón, porque soy un poquito gafe...

- A mí me la perdieron una vez que fuimos a Japón y no me la devolvieron. No teníamos tiempo de ir a comprar con la promo y los conciertos, así que me dedicaba a robarle ropa a los chicos, cada día a uno...

- Jajajaja lo peor no es la ropa, es la cantidad de cosas que llevo en la maleta; mis libros, cds...

Mientras hablábamos la pantalla que indicaba de qué vuelo eran las maletas que salían por la cinta cambió. Todo el mundo tiene sus maletas menos nosotros dos. Qué bien. Lo dicho, soy gafe.

- Dougie, ha cambiado la pantalla, todos tienen sus maletas, nosotros no...

- ¿Qué? No, seguramente sea un error, y aparezcan ahora mismo.

Pero, llevamos diez minutos esperando y no aparecen. A mí me están entrando unas ganas terribles de llorar, estás cosas sólo me pasan a mí ¿por qué? Tom propone ir al mostrador de la compañía para poner una reclamación o lo que se suele hacer en estos casos.

Llegamos al mostrador y hay una cola tremenda. Al parecer no somos los únicos a los que les han perdido las maletas.

Empiezo a pensar en todo lo que iba en esa maleta y no puedo evitar romper a llorar pensando que quizás no lo recupere. Para colmo, estoy muy lejos de casa. Qué mal empieza mi nueva vida...

Harry se acerca y me abraza. Bueno, quizás no haya empezado tan mal... Qué majos son, si se me hubiera perdido la maleta y estuviera sola no sé que hubiera hecho.

Es nuestro turno, me separo de Harry sonriéndole y Dougie y yo nos acercamos al mostrador. La chica nos dice que es posible que nuestra maleta se haya quedado en España o vaya en otro vuelo.

Nos dice que tenemos que rellenar unos papeles para que nos avisen cuando lleguen y entregarlos en el mostrador de al lado, Dougie pide también una hoja de reclamaciones y nos sentamos a rellenar las hojas.

- ¿Qué dirección se supone que tengo que poner? Voy a la residencia, pero allí vive mucha gente y no sé siquiera el número de mi habitación.

- Pon la mía si quieres, así tenemos excusa para vernos otra vez también – dice Dougie, ¿se puede ser más mono? Creo que no...

- Vale, si no te importa...

- Claro que no, pon también mi número y así me avisan cuando las vayan a traer. Ahora me das el tuyo y cuando sepa algo te aviso.

Entregamos los papeles y la chica nos dice que nos avisarán en cuanto sepan algo.

- ¿Cómo vas hasta la residencia? - me pregunta Tom

- En taxi, ¿dónde puedo coger uno?

- De eso nada – contesta Harry – te llevamos nosotros

- No hace falta, de verdad chicos

- Insistimos – dice Danny

- Muchas gracias

Nos acercamos a la gran furgoneta que conduce su manager y le doy la dirección. Cuando llegamos, nos despedimos e intercambiamos teléfonos.

Desde luego, mi llegada a Londres ha sido de lo más peculiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hoooola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias a quienes leísteis el primer capítulo. Espero que este os guste, no sale McFLY (en el próximo sí) y es un poco más cortito, pero pasan cosas que van a ser muy importantes para la historia. Creo que subiré todos los martes y domingos :)**

**¡Comentad porfaplis! :3 que veo muchas visitas pero casi nadie me dice nada... (¡no muerdo! jaja) **

**Si alguien quiere que le avise cuando subo que me lo diga por twitter (unsaid_things_) o por aquí :D**

* * *

Llego dos horas tarde, no sé cuál es mi habitación y me han perdido la maleta, no estoy de muy buen humor que digamos. Llevo diez minutos buscando la secretaría, no veo a nadie para preguntar y me estoy poniendo de los nervios... Por fin la veo y entro, una señora mayor muy amable me atiende, me da un plano de la residencia (aquello es enorme) y me dice cuál es mi habitación, me cuenta que si hubiera llegado esta mañana a lo mejor podría haberme dado una individual pero que están todas ocupadas ya y que me va a tocar compartir una. Recojo todos los papeles y pongo rumbo a mi habitación, a ver quién es mi compañera.

Llego a la puerta 208, compruebo que en mi llave pone el mismo número, conociéndome soy capaz de confundirme y montar un numerito intentando abrir una puerta que no es la mía. Abro la puerta y veo dentro a una chica pelirroja escuchando música a todo volumen. Se levanta corriendo a darme un abrazo y saludarme, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien.

- Hola, soy Anne, encantada – me dice la pelirroja sonriente.

- Yo soy Luna, lo mismo digo.

- Uy, no llevas muchas cosas por lo que veo...

- Es una larga historia... Me han perdido la maleta, soy gafe. Sólo tengo mi equipaje de mano con mi neceser, un chándal y unos vaqueros...

- ¡Menuda suerte! Bueno, no te preocupes, te puedo prestar lo que quieras, además seguro que te la devuelven.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Eres de aquí? Ese acento no parece muy inglés...

- Soy española. ¿Tú?

- Yo soy escocesa, pero llevo un par de años estudiando aquí. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Londres?

- Sí, no había venido ni de vacaciones siquiera. Mi hermana vino de fin de curso y me ha hecho una larga lista con sitios que visitar.

- Puedo hacerte de guía turística si quieres.

- Eso suena bastante bien.

He tenido suerte, Anne es majísima. Recogemos un poco nuestras cosas, bueno, más bien las suyas porque mías hay bien pocas. Y veo que tiene un montón de cds (los míos, por desgracia, iban en la famosa maleta perdida).

- ¡Tienes un montón de cds! Veo que te gusta mucho un grupo que se llama McFLY, no había oído nunca hablar de ellos, ¿qué tipo de música tocan?

- ¡No me puedo creer que no sepas quiénes son! ¡Son geniales! Mejor es que los escuches a que yo te cuente lo buenos que son. Mira, este es mi cd favorito.

Empieza a sonar una música pegadiza y un chico empieza a cantar: 'Listen! We've got a situation there always putting us down, we're the generation can't keep us underground'. Tras unas tres canciones me doy cuenta de que Anne tenía razón, son realmente buenos. Cojo la carátula del cd y no me puedo creer lo que veo.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

- ¿Qué pasa? - responde Anne asustada.

- No te vas a creer lo que te voy a contar ahora mismo. A estos los conozco yo – digo señalando la carátula del disco de McFLY.

Le cuento todo lo que ha pasado en el aeropuerto, los chicos que me han acompañado y se portaron tan bien conmigo mientras a Anne se le queda una cara de sorpresa, susto o yo que sé, pero parece que le va a dar un patatús.

- Lo sé, soy estúpida, no se me ocurrió preguntarles cómo se llamaba su grupo, esto sólo me pasa a mí.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que has conocido a McFLY, que te han traído hasta aquí y que tienes sus números de teléfono?

- Afirmativo. ¿Son muy conocidos aquí?

- ¿Que si son conocidos? Pregúntale a quién quieras por McFLY, todo el mundo sabe quiénes son. No sé en qué mundo vivías.

No me da tiempo a decir nada más, pues alguien llama a la puerta. Anne se acerca y abre, parece que conoce a la rubia que acaba de entrar en nuestra habitación.

- Mira Luna, esta es Mery, mi mejor amiga. Mery esta es Anne, mi compañera de habitación.

Nos damos dos besos y empezamos a hablar. Me cuenta que ella es del norte de Londres, que después de que sus padres se divorciaran dejó de sentir que aquella era su casa y vino a Londres a estudiar, no quería depender de su familia, así que se puso a trabajar cuando llegó y ella misma se paga sus estudios. Las chicas me dicen que hay gente allí de prácticamente todos los rincones de Europa, y que tienen también una amiga española.

Llevamos una hora hablando de nuestras vidas, planes de futuro y demás cuando se nos ocurre mirar el reloj.

- ¡Mirad la hora que es! - dice, o mejor dicho, grita Mery.

- Las ocho, ¿qué pasa? - respondo yo.

- Pues que nos queda media hora para cenar, estamos en Londres, esto es tarde – dice Anne.

Así que bajamos corriendo al comedor. Bueno, más bien Anne tira de mí por las escaleras mientras yo temo por mi vida. El comedor está a rebosar, sospecho que no nos vamos a poder sentar. De repente miro a mi alrededor y no veo a las chicas. Qué bien, las he perdido. Oigo un silbido y miro hacia el fondo del comedor, allí están, en una mesa con un grupo de chicos y chicas. Voy a coger la comida y después me siento con ellos.

La cena ha sido genial, todos son muy majos y no soy la única nueva, Matt, un chico alemán un par de años mayor que yo, llegó anoche. Pero todavía no he conocido a ninguna persona que esté estudiando diseño como yo...

Cuando llego a la habitación tengo mil cosas de Anne encima de mi cama todavía, ¡cuántos trastos tiene esta chica! Cojo un cd que estaba a punto de caerse, 'McFLY' leo en la carátula, y no puedo evitar sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo prometido es deuda, es martes, y aquí está el tercer capítulo :)**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a quienes leéis, os agradecería que si os gusta comentarais y si lo recomendáis por Twitter o algo genial :D**

**Esta maldita web me vacila y me duplica el texto en los capítulos, no me señaliza los diálogos... Espero que esta vez se cuelgue bien D:**

**Dejo de daros la plasta. Leed, espero que os guste :) **

* * *

Me acabo de despertar, y por un momento he pensado que estaba en mi cama, en mi habitación. Menos mal que me he dado cuenta de dónde estaba, porque duermo en la litera de arriba y he estado a punto de protagonizar una caída digna para uno de esos programas de la MTV a los que la gente manda vídeos de sus familiares dándose el tortazo del siglo.

Consigo espabilarme un poco y bajar de la litera sin caerme, saludo a Anne y voy a darme una ducha. Salgo de la bañera empapada y cojo mi toalla. De repente oigo de fondo Misery, de Maroon 5, y vuelvo a pensar que mi compañera tiene muy buen gusto, hasta que recuerdo que ese es mi tono de llamada y oigo a Anne llamarme a gritos. Salgo corriendo del baño y la veo con mi móvil en la mano dando... ¿esos son saltitos de alegría?

- Luna, ¡es Dougie! - creo que eso lo han oído hasta en mi casa, me va a dejar sorda.

Corro hacia ella, le quito el móvil de la mano y lo descuelgo.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola Luna, soy Dougie. Me acaban de llamar, ¡dentro de un par de horas me traen nuestras maletas!

- ¡Menos mal! Ya me veía comprando todo de nuevo, o peor, con los mismos vaqueros y el chándal todos los días jajaja

- Pues no, no te preocupes, me han dicho que están bien, al parecer las habían dejado en España. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde y te doy tu querida maleta?

- Por mí genial, dime sitio y hora.

- Supongo que no te habrá dado tiempo de ver nada de Londres, ¿te apetece una ruta turística? Si quieres quedamos en la estación de metro de Westminster, ¿sabrás llegar?

- Me parece un plan genial, creo que no me perderé, tengo un plano del metro por alguna parte... ¿A las cinco te viene bien?

- Perfecto. Nos vemos allí. ¡Hasta esta tarde!

- ¡Hasta luego!

Cuando cuelgo Anne tiene una cara de susto/alegría/tonta, algo indescriptible. De repente empieza otra vez a dar esos saltitos extraños.

- Bueno, ¿y qué te ha dicho? Cuéntamelo todo, palabra por palabra ¡eh!

- Pues lo que has oído, que llegan hoy las maletas. Hemos quedado esta tarde, me da mi maleta y damos una vuelta.

- Bueno, te perdono que hoy haga él de tu guía turística, pero sólo porque es él... Bueno ¿y qué te vas a poner?

- Anne, ¿no recuerdas que no tengo ropa? Además, no es una cita...

- Uy uy, que no es una cita, por algo se empieza. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero te puedo dejar algo... Bueno, vístete y lo hablamos en el desayuno.

Le hago caso a Anne y me termino de preparar. ¿De verdad es una cita? No no, no nos conocemos a penas, probablemente si no me hubieran perdido la maleta no nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver siquiera.

- ¡Luna! ¡Vamos! ¡Que llegamos tarde! ¡Estás empanada! Estabas pensando en Dougie, ¿verdad?

- Ssss... Digo... ¡no!

- Jajajajajajaja ¡te he pillado!

- Anda, vamos a desayunar, que no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clase.

Cuando bajamos ya están todos allí, cojo un tazón de cereales y me siento en la silla vacía que hay junto a Matt. No paramos de hablar durante todo el desayuno, qué chico más majo. Me cuenta que él está estudiando filología inglesa y que tampoco conoce a nadie de su clase. Me dice que si me apetece dar una vuelta después de las clases, pero le contesto que ya tengo planes, que si quiere otro día, yo encantada. Asiente, miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que ya llego un poco tarde, así que me despido de todos, cojo mi mochila, saco mi mapa y mi horario y me dirijo al edificio C.

Estoy delante de la clase que, según el mapa, es el aula de dibujo, vuelvo a comprobarlo, guardo mi mapa y llamo a la puerta. Entro en la clase, le doy el papel de mi matrícula a la profesora, que, muy amablemente me pregunta que de qué universidad vengo y me da la bienvenida.

Después de cuatro clases ya es hora de comer. La mañana ha sido genial, en fotografía he conocido a una chica, Annabeth, que tiene casi el mismo horario que yo, es muy maja y tiene un talento increíble, sus fotos son preciosas. Me ha estado hablando sobre los viajes que ha hecho, el verano pasado recorrió prácticamente toda Europa con sus amigas, y me ha contado un montón de anécdotas, se me ha pasado la hora rapidísimo.

Ya es la hora de la comida, voy camino al comedor por el pasillo y paro a atarme los cordones de las zapatillas.

- ¡Luna! - oigo una voz que se acerca a mí, cuando me doy la vuelta veo que es Matt.

- ¡Hola Matt!

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día? - me pregunta mientras los dos entramos en el comedor.

- Bien, la gente parece muy amable y los profesores parecen buenos, ¿el tuyo?

- Bastante bien, he conocido a un par de chicos y bueno, los profesores tampoco parecen malos...

- Me alegro – le digo mientras me siento en la mesa donde están Mery y Anne.

Pronto llega el resto de chicos que estuvieron ayer con nosotros también en la cena y empezamos a hablar sobre nuestro primer día. Mery nos cuenta que ha llegado media hora tarde a su primera clase y no la han dejado entrar, Anne se ríe de ella y nos cuenta que ella ha conocido a un chico, David, que va a una de sus clases (para su desgracia no tiene el mismo horario y coinciden muy poco), cuando habla de él sonríe bastante, creo que le gusta.

Ya estamos en la habitación y he quedado con Dougie dentro de hora y media, el viaje en metro son tres cuartos de hora hasta donde he quedado con él, Anne ha calculado todo a la perfección, está nerviosa y todo, yo no paro de repetirle que no es una cita. Parece que la que tiene la "cita" es ella; ha sacado todo lo que hay en su armario y me está haciendo probarme tropecientos modelitos, aunque desde el principio le he dicho que con unos vaqueros está bien, pero ella insiste.

Acabo poniéndome unos pantalones negros que me deja con una camisa y mis zapatillas. Cojo mi mochila, asegurándome de que llevo el mapa de metro, Anne se ha ofrecido a acompañarme, pero le he dicho que no se preocupe, que no me perderé. Para asegurarse, me ha repetido los transbordos que tengo que hacer unas diez veces (y no estoy exagerando) y me ha dicho otras cincuenta que si me pierdo que la llame.

Después de los mil consejos de Anne consigo ponerme en marcha, con el tiempo suficiente, o eso creo.

Llego sin ningún problema a la estación de metro de Westminster y le mando un mensaje a Anne para que se quede tranquila. Cuando salgo del metro veo a un chico rubio sonriente con una maleta esperando.

* * *

**Nos leemos el domingo con la "cita" (si os portáis bien y comentáis y demás muajajaja)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola holaaa! Lo sé, lo siento, llego con unos días de retraso, pero estoy de vacaciones y estoy aprovechando para tener algo de vida social, que ya se me había olvidado lo que era eso...**

**Mis agradecimientos esta vez, van en especial para Justin Timberlake, John Mayer y el bote de Pringles que me han inspirado mientras escribía esto. Y por supuesto, para todos los que leéis, ¡muchas gracias!**

**Me encanta que comentéis y que me pidáis capítulo, eso motiva para escribir, así que ya sabéis :) Y si queréis que os avise, decidme vuestro twitter :)**

**Ahí va el capítulo de la cita (me ha quedado un Dougie muy cuqui, ¿me puedo casar con él? :3)**

* * *

Y ahí está Dougie, sonriente, intentando... ¿esconder mi maleta detrás de una papelera?

- ¡Luna! Lo siento, no tengo tu maleta, se me ha olvidado.

- Dougie, ¿cómo me haces esto? - digo intentando no reírme, pero no puedo evitarlo y acabo riéndome a carcajadas.

- Jo, no se te puede engañar, debería de habérmela olvidado a propósito – me dice intentando poner cara de enfado y dándome la espalda, aunque le oigo reírse

- ¿Puedo coger mi maleta de detrás de esa papelera? ¿O tengo que hacer como si no supiera dónde está?

Se da la vuelta y coge él mismo la maleta.

- ¿Dejamos la maleta en mi coche primero? Está aquí cerca.

- Vale, me parece bien.

[...]

- Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? ¿a dónde me vas a llevar? - le digo mientras nos acercamos a su coche.

- Eso es sorpresa – dice mientras abre el maletero y mete mi maleta.

- ¿No me vas a dar ni una pista? - digo poniendo cara de pena.

- No – dice sonriente mientras cierra el coche.

Han pasado unos diez minutos y el muy cabezota sigue sin querer decirme a dónde vamos. Me pregunta qué tal mi primer día y le cuento que he conocido a un montón de gente y que las clases son geniales, él me cuenta que esta mañana ha ido a acompañar a Tom a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a su hermana, que no se decidía y le ha tenido toda la mañana de tienda en tienda para acabar en la primera a la que fueron.

De repente Dougie se para enfrente de un autobús turístico (los típicos que salen en todas las postales y cuadros de Londres, rojos de dos plantas, que suelen estar llenos de turistas chinos con sus enormes cámaras de fotos).

- Hemos llegado – dice mientra saca dos tickets de su bolsillo, que, supongo que serán para el autobús.

- ¿Vamos a montar? - digo sonriente.

- Claro, te dije que te iba a hacer de guía turística ¿no? Pues lo primero es el autobús, muy típico, pero se ven unas vistas muy bonitas desde la planta de arriba. Vamos, sube.

- ¡Eres genial!

Tenía razón Dougie, las vistas desde el autobús son muy bonitas, el autobús nos ha dado una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, Londres es preciosa.

Lo que me he podido reír cuando un turista ha empezado a hablar a Dougie en alemán, pensando que éste le entendía y Dougie no paraba de decir que no le entendía, hasta que, por gestos, ha entendido que le estaba preguntando si le podía echar una foto con su mujer.

Cuando bajamos del autobús veo que unas chicas nos miran y se acercan para pedirle una foto a Dougie, había olvidado lo que me contó Anne del grupo...

- Se me había olvidado decirte que he escuchado algún cd vuestro – le digo cuando las chicas se alejan.

- Ah ¿sí? ¿Te dijimos el nombre del grupo? - dice sorprendido.

- Pues no, todo fue casualidad, aunque cuando eres parte del grupo, probablemente, más conocido del país, no es muy difícil descubrirte jajaja Mi compañera de habitación es fan, me puso uno de vuestros cds, y después de escucharlo, cogí la caratula y allí estabais, debajo del agua jaja

- Así que escuchaste Motion in the ocean, ¿y qué te pareció?

- Genial, sonáis muy bien y transmitís muy buen rollo. Me encantó.

- Pues me alegro mucho, el mes que viene tenemos un concierto en Londres, estás más que invitada, te puedes traer a tu amiga si quieres.

- Uy, te tomo la palabra, encantada de ir. Cuando se lo diga a Anne a lo mejor le da un patatús jaja

Seguimos andando un par de calles y llegamos a una cafetería.

- ¿Te apetece un café?

- La verdad es que sí – digo mientras me abre la puerta, qué caballero este chico.

Nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de la ventana y pedimos un café.

Acabamos hablando de música, tenemos gustos muy parecidos, hablamos de los conciertos a los que hemos ido y él me habla del día que conoció a Blink, su grupo favorito, y uno de los míos, dice que estaba temblando como un flan y no sabía que decirles, que prácticamente Harry hablaba por él, pero al final consiguió articular palabra y dice que fue uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Me cuenta también que cenaron en la casa de Elton John y Tom se hizo una foto en su cuarto de baño y que viajaron en el avión privado de Rob Steward, que les pidió los pasaportes de broma y les dibujó penes en las fotos, luego tuvieron que enseñar esos pasaportes en varios aeropuertos porque estaban de gira y no tuvieron tiempo de renovarlos. No he podido parar de reír mientras me contaba todo esto, a estos chicos les ha pasado de todo.

Llevamos como una hora hablando cuando nos damos cuenta de la hora que es, salimos de la cafetería rumbo al coche, ya que mi maleta sigue allí y Dougie se ofrece a llevarme. Está aparcado en la otra punta de la ciudad, así que tardamos más de media hora en ir, por el camino no paramos de reírnos, Dougie me cuenta más anécdotas que les han pasado cuando estaban de gira...

Por fin llegamos a la residencia, Dougie se baja y me ayuda a bajar la maleta del coche.

- Muchas gracias Dougie, ha sido una tarde genial.

- Gracias a ti, me lo he pasado genial. Te llamo otro día y damos otra vuelta turística, ¿qué te parece?

- Genial, espero tu llamada.

Nos despedimos y entro en el edificio, por fin con mi maleta. Cuando voy hacia el ascensor alguien me da un golpecito en la espalda.

- Hombre, ¡Matt! - digo sorprendida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooola hooola. Pues sí, es domingo y aquí estoy, esta vez puntual. Sabéis que mi idea era subir martes y domingos, pero no puedo prometer subir todos los martes, ahora con las clases... Los domingos subiré seguro :) Así que no sé si os sorprenderé el martes...**

**Y ahora hago un llamamiento para aquella PERSONA QUE ME COMENTA EN ANÓNIMO :) muero con tus comentarios, pidiendo capítulo y tal, ¡quiero saber quién eres! :D**

**No os aburro más, ahí va el capítulo, es un poquito más largo, espero que os guste, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me encanta saber vuestras opiniones :3**

* * *

Matt me cuenta que ha ido con un grupo de chicos de su clase a una heladería del centro y me propone ir con él mañana y a dar un vuelta, antes de que me de tiempo a responderle echo la mano a mi bolsillo y me doy cuenta de que no tengo el móvil al mismo tiempo que oigo una voz conocida llamarme al fondo del pasillo.

- ¡Luna! - repite esa voz mientras me doy la vuelta y veo a Dougie, corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- ¡Dougie! ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto mientras se acerca.

- Creo que esto es tuyo – dice mientras saca mi móvil de su bolsillo y me lo da.

- Me acababa de dar cuenta de que no estaba en mi bolsillo, muchas gracias.

- Esta residencia parece un laberinto, llevo cinco minutos dando vueltas hasta que te he visto, todos los pasillos son iguales – me doy cuenta de que Matt no le mira con cara de muy buenos amigos y de que tampoco les he presentado.

- No os he presentado, Dougie, este es Matt, Matt este Dougie.

- Encantado – dice Dougie sonriente.

- Lo mismo digo – dice Matt, no tan sonriente - ¿Tú no eres el de McFLY? Creo que mi hermana pequeña tiene la pared forrada con tu cara.

- Vaya... pues sí, soy el bajista.

- Anda, ¿en Alemania también sois conocidos? - digo sorprendida.

- Pues debe de ser que sí, la verdad es que no hemos ido nunca – responde Dougie – Bueno, me tengo que ir, que Tom nos ha invitado a cenar y odia que lleguemos tarde, ya sabes, es un tiquismiquis, ¿qué es media hora? - me da dos besos y le da la mano a Matt para despedirse.

Antes de bajar las escaleras se da la vuelta.

- No vuelvas a perder el móvil otra vez, que sino a ver cómo te llamo para seguir con la ruta turística.

- No lo perderé de vista.

Cuando Dougie se va no puedo evitar hacerle la pregunta del millón a Matt.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué le mirabas con esa cara?

- ¿Yo?

- Sí tú...

- Bueno, sé cómo son los chicos como él...

- ¿A qué te refieres con "los chicos como él"?

- Pues eso, típico chico guapo y con éxito que va detrás de una cada semana, y en cuanto consigue lo que quiere, si te he visto no me acuerdo. He visto como te miraba...

- Te equivocas Matt, él no es así, además somos amigos y, ¿a ti qué más te da? - me estaba empezando a mosquear, odio que juzguen a la gente por la primera impresión, además, a mí no me parecía que Dougie diera esa primer impresión.

- No quiero que te hagan daño, me caes bien, me pareces buena gente...

- Gracias, pero en serio, sé cuidarme y Dougie no es de esos...

- Vale, eso espero... Bueno, ¿qué te parece lo del helado mañana? - dice evitando el tema viendo que me molesta.

- Bien, ¿a qué hora?

- ¿Quedamos aquí a las cinco?

- Vale, mañana nos vemos – digo y nos despedimos.

Cuando llego a mi habitación allí está Anne, hablando por teléfono. Cuando por fin cuelga viene a darme un abrazo, demasiado fuerte, por casi me ahoga.

- ¡Qué efusiva! ¿Te veo muy contenta no? - le digo, cuando me suelta y deja respirar un poco.

- Estoy contenta por ti, ¡por fin tienes tu maleta! - me dice riéndose.

- Sí sí, ¿seguro que es eso?

- Bueno, quizás es que mañana he quedado David, eso también ayuda.

- Oh, ¿con que una cita eh? ¿y a dónde te va a llevar?

- Pues no lo sé la verdad, sólo me ha dicho que mañana viene a recogerme. Lo siento, te debo una visita turística.

- No te preocupes, mañana he quedado con Matt, que ya me lo dijo ayer, pero como había quedado con Dougie...

- Mmm, de Matt te quería hablar yo. Creo que le gustas.

- ¿Qué dices? Sólo quiere dar un paseo y comer un helado, somos los nuevos, él tampoco conocía a nadie...

- Sí sí, y por eso esta tarde, cuando me he encontrado con él y sus amigos en el centro no paraba de preguntarme por ti y te mencionaba unas tres veces en cada frase, ¿no?

- ¿En serio? Oh Dios. Eso no me lo esperaba.

- Pues sí, pero la pregunta del millón es: ¿te gusta a ti?

- La verdad es que no le miro de esa manera, me parece majo y tal, pero no sé, tampoco le conozco apenas, y además no sé si quiero una relación ahora. Si llego a saber esto hace un rato me hubiera pensado lo de quedar mañana con él, en menudo jardín me estoy metiendo...

- Ajam, a lo mejor quién te gusta a ti es Dougie ¿ehh? Quiero que me cuentes cuando subamos de cenar con todo detalle tooooodo lo que habéis hecho esta tarde. Bueno, si hay algo muy personal no hace falta que me cuentes con todo detalle tampoco – me dice riéndose.

- Qué graciosilla que eres. Pues no ha pasado nada, listilla, te he dicho que no era una cita. Anda, vamos a cenar, que ya vamos tarde.

Nos sentamos con el grupo de siempre, justo detrás nuestra llegan Matt y sus amigos y él se sienta junto a mí. Todos contamos lo que hemos hecho esa tarde durante la cena, y cuando subo a la habitación con Anne le cuento a dónde me ha llevado esta tarde, mientras se lo contaba, ella no paraba de decir cosas como "awwww", "oooh", "qué hombre más mono" o incluso un "cásate con él" a mí me ha dado un ataque de risa cuando ha dicho lo último y le he repetido unas mil veces lo de "no era una cita" o "somos amigos" pero ella seguía insistiendo y está segura de que me va a llamar pronto. En fin, después le cuento la escenita de Matt-Dougie en el pasillo y las caras de Matt.

- ¡Te lo he dicho! Le gustas, y ve en Dougie una amenaza...

- No sé, veremos mañana cómo se comporta Matt, pero no me ha hecho gracia como le ha mirado, Dougie ha sido muy amable... Lo mejor de todo es que la hermana de Matt es fan y todo – digo riéndome – a lo mejor el odio hacia Dougie viene de antes, yo que sé, porque encima cree saber cómo son "los chicos como él".

[...]

A la mañana siguiente otra vez la misma historia, desayuno y clases. Falta el profesor de última hora, así que Annabeth y yo vamos a la cafetería a tomar una coca cola.

Después de comer, Anne me arrastra (literalmente, tenía tal prisa que no hemos esperado al ascensor y ha ido tirando de mí dos plantas de escaleras) a la habitación para que le aconseje que ponerse para su cita con David. Básicamente nuestra conversación se basaba en:

- ¿Y si me pongo estos pantalones? ¿O mejor este vestido? Ay, no sé, es que como no me ha dicho a dónde me lleva... ¿Y si le mando un mensaje para ver a dónde vamos? Bueno, mejor no.

Y por supuesto, no me dejaba responderle a nada, así que cuando terminaba uno de sus monólogos y yo paraba de reírme le decía que se tranquilizaba y le decía lo que más me gustaba para que se pusiera.

Total, que unas dos horas después estaba preparada. Aunque seguía dudando en si iba bien y si cambiarse otra vez. Me han dado ganas de atarla a una silla hasta que viniera a por ella o darle una tila. A mí me quedan unos diez minutos para prepararme, no me da tiempo a cambiarme, así que me dejo los pantalones verdes, me cambio de sudadera y me pinto un poco. Cuando salgo del baño llaman a la puerta y va Anne corriendo, pero menuda cara de decepción pone cuando abre. Pobre Matt.

- ¡Luuuuuuuuuuuuuunaaaa! Es Matt.

- Anne, estoy aquí, no hace falta que me grites. Hola Matt, ¿nos vamos?

- Claro – dice sonriente, veo que se ha cambiado, se ha puesto una camisa y ha cambiado sus zapatillas viejas por unas relucientes.

- Bueno Anne, tranquilízate ¿vale? Pásalo genial. Quiero informe completo a la vuelta – le digo mientras le doy un abrazo y después nos vamos.

Hemos ido dando un paseo al centro en vez de coger el metro, Matt tan sonriente como siempre, no hemos parado de hablar todo el camino, se me ha pasado volando. Por fin llegamos a la heladería y nos sentamos en una mesita al fondo, hay bastante gente. Pido un helado de chocolate mediano y él otro de vainilla, seguimos hablando todo el rato, me cuenta que tiene dos hermanos pequeños y que todos los veranos va con toda su familia a una casa que tiene en Canarias, dice que aún así no sabe decir nada en español a parte de "agua" y "hola". Una hora después salimos de la heladería y no me puedo creer a quién veo.

- ¡Luna! - grita Danny Jones a lo lejos.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola hola hola! Es domingo y aquí estoy. Muchas gracias por leer a las nuevas lectoras y, por supuesto, a las que estáis desde el principio :) Una vez más no sé si podré subir antes del domingo, porque empiezo a tener exámenes y sólo he escrito un poco del siguiente cap, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.**

**Os agradecería que comentaráis y diérais vuestra opinión, porque el 80% de la gente no me dice nada D: Cuanto más comentéis antes subo :P**

* * *

- ¡Luna! - grita Danny Jones a lo lejos.

No puedo evitar sonreír, la imagen de él haciéndole coletitas a Dougie en el avión apareció en mi cabeza. Se acerca a saludar, café en mano.

- ¡Hola Danny! - digo y le doy dos besos. Mientras tanto veo a alguien conocido salir del Starbucks de la esquina, del que supongo que viene Danny.

- ¡Harry! ¡Aquí! - grita Danny y él viene sonriente a saludar. Tras lo cual les presento a Matt, que, no tiene la cara de asco que le puso a Dougie, pero casi... Parece que cambia cuando se da cuenta de que le estoy mirando.

- ¿Qué tal todo? Ya nos dijo Dougie que llegaron las maletas, menos mal... ¿Te dijo que tenemos concierto el mes que viene? Podrías venir... - dice Danny.

- Ay, sí, me lo dijo. Os digo lo mismo que a él, yo encantada.

- Pues cuando nos manden las entradas te avisamos, así tenemos excusa para vernos antes y te las damos, tráete a alguien si quieres – dice Harry.

- Ok, perfecto. Mi compañera de habitación es muy fan vuestra, vamos, me enteré del nombre del grupo y os oí porque cuando llegué tenía vuestra discografía esparcida por mi cama – digo riendo.

- Pues parece que tu compañera tiene buen gusto ¿verdad? Jajaja – dice Danny acompañando esto con su risa escandalosa.

- Pues sí, sonáis genial, ya se lo dije a Dougie.

- Al final me vas a caer bien y todo – dice Harry mientras se ríe a carcadas y Danny le sigue – bueno, nos tendrás que dar tu visto bueno en directo.

Tras diez minutos de conversación, basada en tonterías y Danny riéndose, los chicos se despiden, ya que tenían una reunión con su manager o algo así y Matt y yo seguimos nuestro camino.

Durante la conversación, cuando miraba a Matt me sonreía, pero sospecho que no le ha hecho mucha gracia encontrarnos con los chicos, cada vez que se dirigían a él respondía con monosílabos, no entiendo de dónde viene ese odio o desprecio a ellos, con lo majos que son... Decido no comentar el tema y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, a lo mejor ha sido mi imaginación.

La vuelta ha sido tan agradable como toda la tarde, no hemos parado de hablar, este chico es muy majo y, al parecer, tenemos bastantes cosas en común.

[…]

Después de cenar, Anne me contó con todo detalle su cita con David, parece que ha ido bastante bien, por lo que me cuenta hacen muy buena pareja, y yo estoy deseando de que pase algo entre ellos, a ella se la ve muy ilusionada. Decido no contarle cómo se ha comportado Matt cuando nos hemos encontrado a los chicos, pero sí que los hemos visto y que vamos al concierto el mes que viene, del abrazo que me da por casi me ahoga, a veces temo por mi vida cuando Anne está cerca.

[…]

Ha pasado una semana desde aquella tarde con Matt, estos días han pasado bastante rápido, mañanas de clases y tardes de turismo por la ciudad. Presenté a Annabeth al grupo y congenió genial, sobre todo con Mery y Anne, así que todas las tardes las cuatro cogíamos el metro y nos perdíamos, Mery siempre acababa con alguna bolsa en la mano, cuando pasábamos por una tienda, se quedaba mirando un escaparate y entraba, cuando nos dábamos cuenta no estaba y teníamos que dar la vuelta para encontrarla, siempre la encontrábamos en la caja de alguna tienda de ropa, tarjeta en mano.

Ahora estoy en la biblioteca, haciendo un trabajo con Annabeth, tenemos que hacer un mural de fotos de nuestros sitios favoritos de la ciudad. Toda esta semana hemos ido con nuestras cámaras y, cada vez que nos perdíamos por algún lugar que nos gustaba, mientras esperábamos a que Mery saliera de alguna tienda, fotografiábamos cada rincón.

Cuando estamos seleccionando las fotos, noto que vibra mi móvil y salgo de la biblioteca para cogerlo.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuna! ¿Creías que me había olvidado de ti, eh? - dice Dougie al otro lado del teléfono.

- Jajaja pues la verdad es que sí, ¿qué tal?

- Pues de eso nada, es que hemos estado fuera, teníamos concierto en Dublín. Bien, y tú ¿qué tal las clases?

- Ah, bueno, en ese caso te lo perdono jeje Pues bastante bien, la verdad.

- ¿Mañana estás libre? ¿te apetece dar un paseo?

- Sí – miento, porque creo que las chicas querían ir a algún sitio, pero el plan de dar una vuelta con Dougie me parece más atractivo – claro que me apetece, ¿sitio y hora?

- ¿Te recojo en la residencia a las cinco?

- Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Le digo a las chicas en la cena que mañana tengo planes, que vayan sin mí de compras, pero aprovecho que Matt se ha levantado a por el postre, ya que no me apetece mencionar a Dougie y que ponga esa cara.

*A la mañana siguiente *

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que todo parece ir mal, me he despertado tarde porque no ha sonado nuestro despertador, por casi me caigo en la ducha, he llegado tarde a la primera clase sin desayunar y no me han dejado entrar y, para colmo, han adelantando la fecha de entrega del trabajo que estoy haciendo con Annabeth, aunque ella me ha dicho que no me preocupase y que saliera esta tarde, que adelanta un poco de trabajo y mañana lo terminamos.

Total, que es la hora de comer y estoy de mal humor, así que cuando se acerca Matt y me propone salir esta tarde paso de ocultarle nada y le digo que he quedado con Dougie, para variar, me pone cara de asco.

- Vamos a ver Matt, ¿se puede saber de qué vas?

- ¿Yo? Ya te dije lo que pienso de ese chico.

- ¿Es que no entiendes que es mi vida? Es un tío genial, es mi amigo, me lo paso bien con él, ¿qué más te da? ¿me lo explicas?

- Parece que no pillas nada, lo siento si te ha molestado mi actitud, pero me gustas y no puedo verte cerca de alguien por quien puedas sentir algo como lo que siento yo por ti ¿vale? Si quieres te lo digo más claro.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡SORPRESAAAA! No es un espejismo, es martes y hay capítulo. Me animé a seguir y pude terminar de escribirlo, aunque no os lo merecéis, porque no comentáis casi ¬¬' Peeeero me apetecía mucho subir este :D**

**Este capítulo va especialmente para mi lectora anónima que está ahí siempre, jo, ¡hazte twitter y podemos hablar! **

**Así que, pasen y lean, este capítulo es más largo :D **

**Veo que el odio hacia Matt es generalizado, en este capítulo he sido un poco cruel y me ha dado hasta penita jajaja **

**¡Nos leemos el domingo!**

* * *

No me puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, vale, Anne me lo advirtió, y la actitud de Matt era sospechosa que digamos, pero no me esperaba que me lo dijera, y, mucho menos, de esta manera y en esta situación. Me ha dejado sin palabras. Además, ¿de verdad siente algo como lo que describe si nos conocemos de hace semanas? Mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y sigo sin responder nada, ahí está Matt, delante mía.

- ¿Quieres agua? - le digo pasándole la botella de la mesa.

Sí, soy completamente estúpida, "¿quieres agua?", ¿en serio Luna? En ese momento me dan ganas de pegarme cabezazos contra la pared, pero para salvarme aparece Annabeth antes de que Matt pueda responder nada, que, encima el pobre tiene una cara...

Durante la comida apenas decimos nada ni Matt ni yo y soy incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Anne se da cuenta de que me pasa algo y, cuando nadie mira, me hace un gesto de que hablamos luego. Asiento, pero de verdad no sé si quiero contarle la escenita que acabo de protagonizar.

Para el día que llevo preferiría haberme quedado en la cama, porque no he podido meter más la pata. Anne me pregunta que qué me pasa cuando llegamos a la habitación, que nos ha visto a Matt y a mí muy extraños durante la comida.

- Pues básicamente que él me ha dicho que le gustaba y que sentía algo y que a mí, que soy muy inteligente, la mejor respuesta que se me ha ocurrido ha sido un: "¿quieres agua?", y claro, dudo que a él le haya sentado bien y yo me siento una idiota.

Anne ha conseguido que me sienta un poco mejor y convencerme de que hable con Matt cuando las cosas estén más calmadas. Así que ya voy camino de la puerta de la residencia donde me dejaron el primer día los chicos para encontrarme con Dougie.

Cuando llego a la puerta ahí está él, apoyando en su coche, sonríe cuando me ve y se acerca a darme un abrazo y dos besos.

- ¿Preparada para una tarde de turismo? - dice sonriendo cuando mientras se separa de mí tras el abrazo.

- Por supuesto – le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras me abre la puerta del coche y hace, bueno, mejor dicho, intenta hacerme una reverencia mientras entro en el coche, qué hombre.

- Bueno, ¿esta vez me vas a decir dónde me llevas?

- Emmmm no, ¡sorpresa! - me dice mirándome con cara de loco.

Tras media hora en el coche, en la que no hemos parado de reír y cantar todas las canciones de la radio, aparcamos en un parking subterráneo. No tengo ni idea de dónde estamos, pero cuando subimos a la superficie reconozco el sitio, lo habré visto en mil películas y fotos.

- ¡Tachán! ¿sabes dónde estamos?

- ¡Chinatown! Es igual que en las películas, ¿también está Jackie Chan repartiendo tortazos por aquí?

- Estás como una cabra, vamos – dice riéndose y eeeeeeeh ¿me acaba de coger la mano? No no, Luna no te pongas roja, no no.

Tras un rato por la zona, habré echado unas mil fotos, en la mitad de ellas sale Dougie de extra poniendo caras extrañas y muchas salen borrosas porque me daba la risa y era incapaz de echar una foto digna.

- Uy, ya son las ocho y media – me dice Dougie mirando el reloj por primera vez en toda la tarde.

- ¿Ya es tan tarde? Pues creo que no llego a cenar ni de broma – no me puedo creer que haya pasado el tiempo tan rápido.

- Eso se arregla en un momento, te invito a cenar.

- De verdad que no hace falta Doug.

- Insisto. Vamos a por el coche, podemos ir a comer a un sitio que conozco al lado del London eye.

Mientras iba en el coche me llega un sms: "¿No vienes a cenar? ¿te esperamos? - Anne". Le respondo que no, que ceno con Dougie y unos minutos después estamos aparcando frente a un sitio que parece ser de bastante nivel. "Y yo con estas pintas", es lo primero que pienso cuando entramos. Un camarero nos lleva hasta una mesa al fondo del restaurante y nos da la carta, le decimos lo que queremos y nos deja solos.

- Si llego a saber que me vas a traer a un sitio así me arreglo o algo – digo riendo.

- Estás preciosa – dice él y al instante noto como me pongo como un tomate, mierda.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal – digo riéndome e intentando que no sé note mi reacción. Se ríe y cambiamos de tema, menos mal.

La cena ha sido genial, no hemos parado de hablar, qué chico más interesante.

- ¿Has subido alguna vez? - me dice señalando el London eye cuando salimos del restaurante.

- Pues no, he pasado varias veces estos días y no he subido todavía.

- Pues vamos, de noche es el mejor momento para subir, las vistas son preciosas – dice cogiendo de nuevo mi mano, y, por suerte, esta vez consigo no ruborizarme.

Compramos nuestras entradas en taquilla y esperamos nuestro turno para subir. A estas horas no hay apenas gente, así que subimos nosotros solos a una cápsula. Las vistas desde ahí arriba son increíbles, qué bonito es Londres. Cuando bajamos ya es bastante tarde, así que vamos al coche y Dougie me acerca a la residencia.

- Muchas gracias Dougie, ha sido una tarde genial – le digo dándole un abrazo.

- Gracias a ti, me lo he pasado muy bien. Te llamo sin falta pronto y seguimos de turismo, a ver qué se me ocurre.

- Cuando quieras – digo y entro en la residencia.

Debo de ser gafe, o Anne no ha pillado todavía que no me apetece ver a Matt, porque cuando subo a nuestra habitación allí está, junto con Mery, Annabeth y el resto de los chicos. Evito situaciones molestas y saludo al grupo en general.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cuánta gente no? - miro en un momento a Matt creyendo que no me estaba mirando, pero me equivoco y sin querer provoco un momento un tanto incómodo.

- ¿Qué tal con Dougie, Luna? - dice Mery, no se ha debido de enterar de lo que ha pasado en la comida, y si es así es para matarla.

- Genial, hemos ido a Chinatown, a cenar y después hemos subido al London eye.

- Ooh, qué romantico – dice Albert. Un aplauso, otro que no se ha enterado, no es que quiera que se enteren tampoco, pero es que están metiendo la pata pero bien.

- Qué tonto que eres, Albert.

- Bueno, yo me voy yendo, que ya es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar – dice Matt levantándose y, por supuesto, sin mirarme a la cara. Sí, tengo que hablar con él, pero no es el momento.

- Tienes razón, nosotros también – dice el resto, se levantan todos y se despiden.

Cuando salen de la habitación Anne me echa una mirada que me da entre miedo y risa.

- Madre mía, lo que no te pase a ti...

- Lo tengo asumido, soy gafe. ¿Ha dicho algo Matt o ha pasado algo extraño?

- No, pero estaba muy raro, como triste. Le hemos preguntado y ha dicho que sólo era cansancio.

- Me siento fatal, soy estúpida. Encima la gente preguntándome por Dougie delante de él.

- Luna, no te comas la cabeza, te ha pillado de sorpresa, habla con él y ya está, ¿qué le vas a decir? Bueno, mejor dicho, ¿qué sientes? Porque se te veía muy contenta cuando has entrado después de la tarde con Dougie.

- Anne, no sé ni yo lo que siento. Tengo que aclararme.

- Bueno, vamos a dormir, mañana sin falta me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde eh – tras decir esto Anne me da un beso y se va a la cama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hace días que tengo estoy escrito y muero de ganas de que lo leáis, así que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. Ahora empieza lo interesante de la historia...**

**Este capítulo va en especial para mi consejera Sandy :)**

**Gracias a todas las que os vais incorporando, ¡espero no defraudar!**

* * *

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que me despierto de buen humor y con ganas de comerme el mundo. Ayer fue un día genial, sonrío al pensarlo. Sonrío hasta recordar el final del día y Matt... Ay Matt, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Bueno, eso lo pensaré luego. Voy a levantarme, darme una ducha e irme a desayunar. Anne no tiene clase a primera hora, así que me preparo intentando no hacer ruido. Sí, intentando, porque es ley de vida: cuando intentas no hacer ruido pareces un elefante en una cacharrería; se me ha caído el secador, se ha cerrado la puerta de un portazo... Menos mal que Anne tiene el sueño demasiado profundo, vamos, que entra alguien y ni se entera...

Cuando bajo a desayunar me siento donde siempre, voy a por mi bandeja de desayuno y cuando vuelvo ya han llegado todos. Pero Matt se ha sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, está evitándome y eso me pone nerviosa, odio estar enfadada con la gente. En este caso yo no estoy enfadada, es más, me avergüenzo de como me comporté y entiendo que él esté así, pero no me gusta la situación y necesito hablar con él.

En clase de fotografía Annabeth y yo seguimos con nuestro trabajo. Ayer adelantó bastante y quizás nos dé tiempo de terminarlo incluso en hora de clase.

- Se te ve muy contenta... - me dice.

- Bueno sí, ayer fue un día genial, excepto...

- ¿Excepto? ¿Pasó algo con Dougie?

- No no, todo lo contrario... Es por Matt...

- ¿Matt? La verdad es que le noté un poco raro, ¿qué pasó?

Le cuento toda la historia mientras ella escucha atentamente y pone cara de sorpresa.

- Vaya, sospechaba que Matt iba detrás tuya, pero no que fuera a ser tan directo...

- Pues igual que yo, y me siento super mal. Tengo que hablar con él, pero tengo que pensar qué decir y cómo decírselo...

- Piénsalo, pero tampoco lo dejes pasar...

Annabeth tiene razón, tampoco puedo estar en esa situación mucho tiempo, así que decido tomarme esta tarde para mí, total, el trabajo está terminado, les digo a las chicas que me voy a dar una vuelta y me pongo en marcha.

[...]

He acabado en una biblioteca del centro, no hay cosa que me relaje más que leer. He cogido un libro y me he acomodado en uno de los sofás antiguos que hay junto a la sección juvenil. No hay apenas nadie, ya que es día de diario y la gente estará estudiando en las salas de la planta superior.

No me había dado cuenta de que había oscurecido, a pesar de estar junto a la ventana, y la bibliotecaria ha tenido que avisarme de que cerraban en diez minutos.

Tengo las ideas un poco más claras así que cuando recojo mis cosas decido mandarle un sms a Matt:

"Quiero hablar contigo, ¿nos vemos después de la cena en el pasillo de la cafetería? Un beso y lo siento."

Tras media hora, cuando pensaba que ya no iba a contestar suena mi móvil y lo cojo rápidamente:

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Hooola Luna! ¿Sabes quién soy? - me dice una voz conocida.

- Ay, ¿Harry? - digo sorprendida.

- ¡Mini-punto para ti! Sí, soy yo, le he pedido tu número a Doug para decirte que ya tenemos las entradas, ¿nos vemos y te las doy?

- Vale, me parece bien. Cuando puedas.

- Pues, ¿mañana te viene bien? Por la tarde, porque supongo que tienes clase por la mañana ¿no?

- Sí, tengo clase hasta las dos... Por la tarde a la hora que quieras.

- ¿A las cinco? ¿Te apetece tomar un café? Si quieres te recojo en la residencia, donde te dejamos el primer día...

- Vale, me parece genial. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

- Hecho. Por cierto, eran dos ¿no? Tengo unas cuantas más, si quieres traerte a alguien más...

- Ay Harry, no quiero abusar...

- No te preocupes, dime cuántas y te las llevo mañana...

- Pues tengo un par de amigas más que seguro que se mueren por venir también...

- ¿Cuatro entonces? Perfecto, mañana voy a por ti.

- Muchas gracias, eres un cielo. Seré puntual. ¡Hasta mañana!

**POV HARRY**

*Una hora antes*

- ¡Enano, dame el teléfono de Luna!

- ¿Para qué quieres tú su teléfono? - me responde Doug, parece nervioso.

- Pues para decirle que tengo las entradas y quedar para dárselas, le dije que la avisaría.

- Bueno, pues si quieres se las doy yo, no te preocupes, la iba a llamar de todas formas...

- No no, dije que la llamaría yo...

- Bueno, después te lo doy... - me dice yéndose de la habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no me quieres dar el número? - se da la vuelta de repente y me mira fijamente sin saber qué responder.

- ¿Yo? Pero ¿qué dices? - responde tras pensárselo unos segundos.

- Doug, no sabes mentir... ¿Te gusta? - se está empezando a poner rojo.

- ¡No! Me cae bien, ya está... Espera que busco el número, pesado...

Me da el número y dejo de insistir, pero a mí no me engaña...

**FIN POV**

No me esperaba la llamada de Harry, qué chico más majo. Les diré a Annabeth y Mery que se vengan al concierto, va a ser genial.

Pienso en Matt, que no me ha respondido, justo cuando me suena el móvil, es un mensaje:

"No lo había leído, vale. Nos vemos luego."

[...]

Me tiemblan las manos, espero que no se haya dado cuenta. Creía tener claro lo que le iba a decir hasta que le he tenido delante, prácticamente he pensado en la conversación durante toda la cena...

- Matt, lo primero: lo siento. Me comporté como una auténtica estúpida.

- Te entiendo, fui demasiado directo - dice sonriendo.

- Ya, pero yo no debí de reaccionar así.

- Perdonada.

- Matt, me pareces un tío genial, pero, sinceramente, no sé lo que siento, estoy hecha un lío... - se queda mirándome, sin decir nada.

- Lo siento – dice tras el incómodo silencio, acercándose poco a poco a mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por esto – dice juntando sus labios con los míos.

* * *

**(Sé que más de una me mataréis por este final...)**

**Nos leemos pronto, o no... Todo depende de vosotras...**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola hola hola! Pues poco que decir, como el otro capítulo lo dejé así y unas cuantas me habéis pedido que suba pronto aquí estoy :) **

**Este capítulo va para mi lectora anónima (¡que quiero saber tu nombre! :D), ánimo con los exámenes :)**

**Espero que os guste, por cierto, lectoras fantasmas (que esto tiene contador de visitantes y os descubro muajajaja) podíais manifestaros :D**

* * *

Si no me esperaba lo que me dijo en la comida, esto mucho menos.

Le aparto lo más rápido que puedo, no sé qué decir o hacer. Por una parte me dan ganas de pegarle un guantazo, pero por otra me dan ganas de volver a besarle, y no entiendo por qué. Así que decido salir corriendo antes de que me arrepienta de algo.

Mientras corro por el pasillo lo único que deseo son dos cosas: no caerme y que a Matt no le haya dado por seguirme. Llego a la habitación y me doy cuenta de que no llevo la llave, qué bien Luna, qué lista que eres. Llamo a la puerta con tal fuerza que parece que la voy a derribar, por suerte, Anne está y me abre rápido. No articulo palabra, no me apetece contar nada, y, aunque conozca a mi compañera desde hace poco, lo nota y no pregunta nada.

Me quito la ropa, tengo un agobio impresionante, es como si me ahogara, lo único que intento es no darle vueltas a las cosas como hago siempre, me quedo en ropa interior y me voy a la cama, Anne, que está estudiando, apaga la luz y enciende su flexo.

[…]

Me despierto y, cuando miro el reloj que tenemos sobre la mesa, suena el despertador. Es la hora. Me levanto y voy al baño. Mientras estoy bajo la ducha la conversación de anoche suena en mi cabeza, qué bien, ahora me toca bajar a desayunar y allí estará Matt, en la misma mesa, ¿cómo se supone que tengo que actuar después de salir corriendo cuando me besó? No me lo esperaba, y, ahora tengo claro que tampoco lo deseaba, no era el momento.

Las dos primeras horas tengo una convención aburridísima sobre un señor que fue fotógrafo en no sé que periódico hace años. Como ni me apetece desayunar en el comedor, quiero evitar situaciones incómodas y lo de la convención no suena muy interesante, llamo a Annabeth y le digo que si se apunta a desayunar fuera y dar un paseo.

Mientras tomamos un café en una cafeteria pequeñita cercana al campus, decido contarle lo que pasó ayer a Annabeth.

- […] Y... Salí corriendo. Sé que fui cobarde, ¿pero qué iba a hacer?

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, sinceramente, no sé a qué juega Matt. Te perdona, dice que te entiende y vuelve a ser tan impulsivo, que no se sorprenda de tu actitud.

- Ya, pero ahora no me siento bien, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Hacer como si nada? ¿Volver a hablar con él para que me bese otra vez?

- Tú no tienes que hacer nada, yo creo que deberías de actuar como si nada, hubiera ocurrido, él es el que tiene que hablar esta vez...

Y creo que tiene razón, así que decido comportarme como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, ni lo de anoche ni la escenita del agua. Tampoco pienso evitarle, ¿qué soluciono con eso?

Decidimos ir a la segunda parte de la convención y prácticamente tenemos que ir corriendo, llegamos a tiempo y nos sentamos al fondo. Pongo el móvil en silencio, y menos mal, porque a los diez minutos noto que vibra y lo cojo, un mensaje:

" Espero que no te hayas olvidado de lo de esta tarde. - Harry"

"Por supuesto que no me he olvidado, nos vemos luego." - Respondo, bueno, miento un poquito, esta mañana me acordé cuando salí de la ducha, pero luego lo había olvidado por completo, menos mal que ha tenido la genial idea de mandarme un mensaje, tengo una cabeza... Una vez se me olvidó ir al cumpleaños de una amiga y me acordé al día siguiente, por casi me mata, pero se lo compensé organizándole una fiesta de no cumpleaños, vinieron todos, ¿quién dice que no a una fiesta?

[…]

Tras la aburrida convención y las clases, en las que he estado empanada, aquí estoy, en la mesa del comedor con todos. Y el plan sigue en marcha, he hecho como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Matt parece no haberse unido al plan y no me deja de mirar, cosa que me pone de los nervios, y acabo de tirar el vaso de agua. Parece que se da cuenta y me deja de mirar.

- Vamos a ir todos a dar una vuelta después, ¿te vienes Luna? - me pregunta Mery cuando termino de recoger todo lo que he tirado.

- Pues tengo planes, si salís mañana sí me apunto – respondo.

- Uy uy, ¿con quién tienes planes tú eh? - me pregunta Albert.

- Con un amigo.

- ¿Dougie? - pregunta Annabeth, se me ha olvidado contárselo antes...

- No, Harry.

- ¿HARRY JUDD? - grita Anne y la mesa de al lado al completo se le queda mirando.

- Gracias Anne por hacer que nos mire medio comedor jajaja Sí, Judd.

- Me gustan tus compañías últimamente, ya me los podías presentar... - dice Anne intentando poner cara de pena.

- Bueno, cuando se dé la oportunidad... - no quiero mencionar el concierto, ya que no tengo entradas para todos...

Annabeth y Mery nos acompañan a la habitación cuando terminamos de comer, la ocasión perfecta para comentarles que tengo entradas para las cuatro.

- Chicas, tengo una cosa que proponeros, bueno, Anne ya lo sabe...

- Uy, cuánta intriga, ¿de qué se trata? - dice Mery.

- ¿Os apetece venir a un concierto de McFly dentro de un par de semanas?

- ¡Por supuesto! - dicen Mery y Annabeth al unísono, que, al contrario que yo, si les conocían, y como Anne no deja de hablar de ellos últimamente les escuchan casi tanto como ella.

- Pero, ¿tienes entradas para todas? - pregunta Anne.

- Para eso he quedado con Harry, es un amor, me iba a dar dos entradas, pero insistió que si quería llevar a alguien más y pensé en vosotras – tras decir esto, las tres se tiran encima mía para darme algo parecido a un abrazo múltiple.

- Claro que es un amor, igual que tú, pero él además está buenísmo y soltero, o eso creo – dice Anne.

- ¡Ataca Luna! ¡ataca! ¡soltero! - dice Mery y nosotras estallamos en carcajadas.

- Estáis como una cabra.

- Sí sí, pero tienen razón – dice Annabeth riéndose.

Las chicas me obligan a arreglarme un poco y, mientras tanto, aprovecho para contarles a Anne y Mery lo que pasó ayer con Matt, piensan exactamente como Annabeth, y Mery propone que me lance a por Harry en cuanto le vea, sí, no venía a cuento, pero desde que he dicho su nombre en la comida no para de mencionarle.

Cuando es la hora salgo de la habitación mientras me silban y gritan piropos como si fueran obreros, qué panda.

Abro la puerta del edificio y allí está él, apoyado en el coche con unas ray-ban de color oscuro mirando algo en su móvil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo primero de todo: ¡muchísimas felicidades, querida anónimaaaaa! :3 **

**Y lo segundo: lo siento mucho, porque este capítulo es un poco más corto, pensé que quedaría más largo, espero poder subir el martes, aunque en vez de capítulo a lo mejor subo algún OS que tengo en mente, veré lo que hago... (¿qué preferís?)**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos los que leéis y a los que os vais incorporando :) Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Cuando me ve se quita las gafas, guarda el móvil y sonríe. En ese momento la voz de Mery aparece en mi cabeza diciendo: "¡ataca!" y "soltero" y tengo que evitar reírme, aunque hay que reconocer que tienen razón, porque madre mía, qué guapo y qué bien le sienta ese jersey azul.

"Luna, vuelve y saluda!" - pienso mientras Harry se acerca, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos saludamos y montamos en su coche. Me dice que hay una cafetería pequeñita no muy cerca de aquí a donde podríamos ir, le digo que me parece buena y idea y arranca.

Tras diez minutos escasos, en los que hemos estado hablando básicamente de música, aparca enfrente de una pequeña cafetería que hace esquina. Harry abre la puerta de la cafetería y me deja pasar a mí primero, apenas hay nadie, una pareja al fondo y una chica leyendo un libro que se nos queda mirando (creo que más bien a él) cuando pasamos junto a ella.

- Antes de que se me olvide... - me dice tras darle el primer sorbo a su café, mientras saca cuatro entradas de su bolsillo.

- Muchísimas gracias, en serio – digo dejando mi taza sobre la mesa y cogiendo las entradas.

- Pásate a vernos antes de que empiece.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Me cuelo? Jajaja

- No mujer, unos días antes me dices el nombre de las que vais y os apuntamos en la lista, no hace falta que te saltes la seguridad ni nada.

- Ah vale, entonces sí, aunque sonaba emocionante eso de saltarse la seguridad jajajaa Pero tampoco quiero molestar, estaréis nerviosos y tal, ¿o no?

- ¿Cómo vas a molestar?, aunque a lo mejor a alguno le pones más nervioso todavía... - dice riendo.

- ¿Qué? - digo sin saber de lo que habla.

- Nada, que Dougie no para de hablar de ti...

- Seguro que es tu imaginación, somos amigos, es un buen guía turístico – digo sonriendo sin creer lo que me acaba de decir.

- ¿Seguro? - dice, ¿serio?

- Que sí, hombre.

- Vale, te creeré entonces – se ríe y cambia de tema, pero yo no puedo parar de pensar en lo que ha dicho, "no para de hablar de ti", ¿de verdad era así o exageraba?

[…]

- Harry, me siento observada – digo susurrando.

- ¿Por qué? ¿y por qué hablas así? - dice hablando bajo, imitándome.

- Porque la chica de aquella mesa hace como si lee, pero nos observa, bueno, más bien a ti, no ha pasado la hoja en la hora que llevamos aquí.

- A lo mejor lee muy lento – se ríe.

- Sí, va a ser eso...

Cuando vamos a salir de la cafetería, la chica para a Harry y le pide una foto, se la echo y salimos. ¿Con que leía lento no?

Damos un paseo por la zona y Harry me cuenta que de pequeño siempre pensó que sería deportista profesional, hasta que cogió una batería por primera vez. Sus padres se oponían a que entrara en la banda, pero al final resultó ser una buena idea arriesgar. Me habla de sus primeros años juntos, cuando vivían en una casa todos juntos.

- Esa casa debía ser un desastre, seguro jaja

- Pues sí, no recuerdo haber limpiado en más dos años que vivimos allí...

- ¿Le poníais nombre a las pelusas?

- No, éramos más de esconderlas bajo el sofá. Cuando venía nuestro manager recogíamos un poco, para que no se asustara, y Gio, la novia de Tom, se escondía en el balcón, porque teníamos prohibido llevar chicas a casa...

- Pobre Gio, seguro que tú escondiste también a más de una chica...

- Uy, tampoco te creas, ese era Danny, cada día traía a una diferente, lo mejor es que nunca le pillaban... - me sigue contando anécdotas de cuando vivían juntos, esa casa era un show.

**POV DOUGIE**

¿Se puede saber dónde se habrá metido el maldito batería? Harry, ese hombre capaz de ponerme de los nervios a diario. Sólo le tenía que dar unas entradas, ¿por qué tarda tanto? Digo yo que en sacar cuatro papeles del bolsillo y dárselos no se tarda ni cinco minutos ¿no?.

- Doug, ¿quieres sentarte de una vez? Me estás poniendo de los nervios con tanta vuelta, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? – me dice Tom.

- ¿A mí? Nada. ¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido Harry? Hemos quedado hace media hora y tengo hambre.

- Ya le conoces, estará intentando ligarse a Luna – dice Danny riéndose, pero a mí, gracia, lo que se dice gracia, no me hace.

Justo antes de que pueda responder a Danny suena el timbre, y, aunque no sea mi casa, voy yo a abrir. Lo que no me esperaba es que Harry no viniera solo y me quedo un poco parado al abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola Dougie! - me dice Luna.

**FIN POV**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola hola hola. Pues hoy tengo poco que decir, este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan, espero que a vosotros también :) ¡Que paséis una buena semana! :D**

* * *

Nos montamos en el coche cuando Harry mira el reloj.

- ¡Ahí va! Si llego tarde a cenar a casa de Tom, ¿te apetece venir? - dice antes de arrancar.

- Harry, ni le has avisado, ¿cómo me voy a presentar sin que lo sepan? No hombre, si no me puedes acercar no pasa nada, no te preocupes.

- Que no, mujer, claro que te puedo acercar, pero me parece mejor plan que vengas a cenar, Gio cocina de maravilla y siempre sobra comida, por eso no hay problema, de verdad, no te preocupes. Decidido, te vienes.

- Así, lo has decidido tú solo jajaja Bueno, vale, pero que conste que ha sido tu idea, y si Tom mata a alguien que sea a ti.

- Tom no va a matar a nadie mujer, es muy pacífico, quien a lo mejor nos mata es Danny, que llegamos tarde y se estará muriendo de hambre.

- Bueno, en ese caso le diré a Danny que todo es culpa tuya y que te mate a ti, yo huiré.

- Tengo tiempo para huir yo también, antes de matarme cenará – no podemos evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Tras diez minutos entramos a una urbanización a las afueras de la ciudad. Madre mía que casas, qué sitio más bonito. Harry aparca enfrente de una de las casas, bajamos del coche y llama al timbre.

Esperaba que cuando se abriera la puerta apareciera el rubio del hoyuelo, pero no, aparece otro rubio que se queda algo pasmado al vernos.

- ¡Hola Dougie! - digo con entusiasmo, quizás demasiado.

- ¡Sorpresa! - dice Harry al ver que Dougie se queda un poco parado.

- ¡Hola! Pasad, Luna, no te esperaba – dice dándome dos besos.

- El pesado de tu amigo no me ha dejado elección y me ha traído, mira que le he dicho que está mal presentarse a cenar en casa de alguien sin avisar, pero...

- Hombre, ¡Luna! - dice Tom mientras se acerca para saludarme – no te preocupes, siempre cocinamos de más, eres bienvenida.

- Muchas gracias Tom.

- ¡Luna! - me giro y veo al que faltaba, Danny se acerca a saludar también.

- Que sepas que lo de llegar tarde ha sido culpa suya – digo señalando a Harry – así que si quieres matar a alguien porque tienes mucha hambre que sea a él – de repente la peculiar risa de Dannny invade la habitación y me da un abrazo mientras ríe.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha contado de mí? - dice cuando se separa de mí.

- Nada, que Tom no me mataría por aparecer sin avisar, pero que tú quizás sí, porque llegábamos tarde y probablemente te estarías muriendo de hambre.

- Qué majo Harry, siempre hablando tan bien de mí – dice acercándose a Harry lentamente para acabar dándole una colleja.

- Bueno Luna, pasa que te presento a Gio, podemos dejar a estos dos peleándose mientras aquí, pero por favor, no rompáis nada - dice dirigiéndose a ellos- Deja tu abrigo aquí si quieres – me dice señalando el perchero de la entrada, dejo mi abrigo y le sigo.

- Esta es Gio – me dice cuando entramos a la cocina, y una morena sonriente se acerca y me da dos besos.

- Encantada, debes de ser Luna, ¿verdad?

- Igualmente, sí, esa soy yo. Te digo lo mismo que a Tom, lo siento por haberme presentado sin avisar, el culpable ha sido Harry, no me ha dado elección.

- No te preocupes, hay comida para todos, espero que te guste la lasaña.

- Por supuesto, ¿a quién no le gusta la lasaña?

Nos sentamos en la mesa y Tom sirve la cena. No hemos parado de hablar durante toda la cena, qué maja es Gio y qué divertidos son los chicos, ha habido un momento en el que Danny se ha levantado a por agua y ha hecho como si se diera con la puerta, yo, que en ese momento comía lasaña por casi me ahogo de la risa, Dougie ha tenido que darme palmaditas en la espalda para que no muriera asfixiada. Los demás chicos casi ni se han inmutado con la broma, luego me han contado que lleva haciéndola años y que ya están acostumbrados, Danny ha fingido estar indignado diciendo que era mentira y que tampoco la hacía tantas veces. Pero el "enfado" le ha durado más bien poco, ya que a los dos minutos ha cogido una servilleta y ha fabricado un sujetador con ella, otra de sus típicas bromas según los chicos, aunque no han podido evitar reírse, y yo por suerte esa vez he logrado no ahogarme.

Hemos terminado de cenar hace un rato, pero seguimos en la mesa hablando, parece que le he caído bien a uno de los gatos de Tom, Marvin, que se acerca para que le acaricie y cada vez que paro me ruge para que siga, qué majo.

- Tom, creo que le he gustado a tu gato, ¿lo puedo adoptar?

- No no, puedes venir a visitarle, pero Marvin no podría vivir sin mí, ¿verdad Marvin? ¡Ven aquí! - el gato ignora a Tom y me sigue mirando para que le acaricie. Todos se ríen de Tom.

- Tom, me quiere más a mí - digo riéndome.

- Marvin, ¿cómo me haces esto? - dice Tom poniendo cara de pena, pero lo único que consigue es que nosotros riamos más aún.

Son cerca de las doce de la noche y yo digo que me debería de ir ya, Harry se ofrece a acercarme ya que los demás chicos viven justo al lado. Me despido de Danny, Gio y Tom, y Dougie me acompaña a la entrada donde esperamos a que Harry salga del baño.

- Me alegro de que el pesado de Harry te haya traído, te iba a llamar mañana para ver si te apetecía dar una vuelta por la tarde – me dice Dougie.

- Yo también me alegro de haber venido – digo sonriendo – sí, me apetece, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar esta vez?

- Sorpresa – me dice acercándose lentamente a mí, nuestros labios están tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración.

- Luna, te dejabas esto – oigo la voz de Danny, que aparece. Nos separamos rápidamente y no puedo evitar ruborizarme – uy, lo siento. Toma – dice dándome el pañuelo que llevaba puesto esta tarde.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Aquí estoy! He estado un poco falta de inspiración para seguir la historia esta semana, pero ayer se me empezaron a ocurrir cosas y ha salido esto. **

**No sé si subiré el martes, porque tengo examen... Además estoy también empezando a escribir otro fic, a ver qué sale, empecé un OS y se me ocurrió seguirlo, cuando tenga más a lo mejor lo subo :)**

**No me enrollo más, lo de siempre, gracias por leer y si os gusta podéis comentar :D**

* * *

De camino a la residencia en el coche de Harry no he podido parar de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si el inoportuno de Danny no hubiera aparecido. ¿De verdad iba a besarme? Seguro que no lo sabré nunca, probablemente se haya arrepentido y le haya venido genial la intervención de su amigo. No paro de dar vueltas en la cama y Anne, que ya estaba dormida cuando he llegado, o eso creía, se ha despertado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - me dice adormilada.

- ¿A mí? Nada, no te preocupes, vete a dormir, lo siento por despertarte.

- No no, ahora me lo cuentas – dice mientras se levanta y se sienta en mi cama – sé que te pasa algo.

Total, que acabo contándole lo que ha pasado y pasamos hablando horas, cuando nos damos cuenta el reloj marca las cinco, así que decidimos dormir un par de horas y seguir con la conversación mañana.

[…]

Me despierto y me miro al espejo. Parezco un zombie, menudas ojeras. Casi nunca me maquillo, pero creo que hoy es necesario si no quiero asustar a la gente. Después de una ducha y tirarle un vaso de agua a Anne por encima para que se despertara (ya que después de diez minutos llamándola ni los gritos han hecho efecto), estamos desayunando. Matt ha debido decidir actuar como si no me hubiera besado y está sentado junto a mí, hablando como si nada. Pero yo estoy en mi mundo, no puedo parar de pensar en lo de ayer.

- ¿Qué te pasa Luna? - me pregunta Mery, y Matt se queda mirándome, debe pensar que es por lo que ocurrió con él...

- Emmm, nada, estoy empanada, no he dormido mucho.

- Uy, ¿qué hiciste anoche? No viniste a cenar... - ya está Albert con sus marujeos.

- Cené en casa de unos amigos. Pero lo de no dormir ha sido culpa de Anne, que cuando empieza a hablar no para – digo riendo y esperando que no pregunten qué amigos, porque no soportaría otro mal gesto de Matt al nombrarlos.

- ¿Dougie y compañía? - pregunta Matt sonriendo. Vaya, creía que iba a actuar con normalidad, pero no tanto.

- Sí, fuimos a casa de Tom todos.

Cambian de tema pronto, y menos mal, porque no sé por qué, pero me incomoda hablar de ellos delante de Matt, no debería de ser así, pero...

Annabeth ha tenido que estar pegándome codazos en la mitad de las clases porque me estaba durmiendo. Así que he decidido ir a la habitación a dormir las dos últimas horas, total, no me estaba enterando de nada. Cuando por fin logro dormirme suena el teléfono, espero que sea importante, porque sino voy a matar a alguien.

- ¿Sí?

- Uy, ¿estabas durmiendo? - dice la voz de Dougie.

- No... bueno sí, pero no te preocupes.

- Lo siento, pensaba que como mucho te pillaría en clase, ¿no has ido?

- Sí, pero como me estaba durmiendo me he ido.

- ¡Marmota! - dice riendo, me encanta su risa, es inevitable oírla y no reírme – Bueno, como te dije, te llamaría... Ya he maquinado otro plan para una tarde de turismo, ¿cuándo está la marmota disponible?

- Pues no sé la marmota, pero yo estoy disponible cuando usted quiera – oigo su risa al otro lado de la línea.

- Pues te recojo esta tarde a las seis, te dejo dormir, ¡descansa!

- Nos vemos entonces, ¡lo haré! ¡Hasta luego!

[…]

Me despierto y miro el reloj, ¡las cuatro! Maldita Anne, ¿no se le ha ocurrido despertarme? No la veo por ninguna parte, me muero de hambre y el comedor a estas horas ya ha cerrado. Así que bajo al hall, que hay máquinas expendedoras y compro un sándwich y una coca cola, salgo al césped que hay en la entrada de la residencia y empiezo a comer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - me giro y veo a Matt, genial, hola situación incómoda.

- Comer, ¿quieres? - le digo ofreciéndole mi sándwich de atún.

- No gracias, ya he comido – dice mientras se sienta junto a mí - ¿Por qué no has venido antes al comer?

- Me he quedado dormida. Me acabo de despertar – digo dándole un sorbo a mi coca cola, que está demasiado fría y hace que se calen mis dientes.

- Eres una marmota.

- Otro igual – digo arrepintiéndome al segundo de haber dicho eso.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- Dougie – no sé a dónde mirar.

- Oh vaya. Por cierto, respecto a lo del otro día...

- Da igual Matt. No pasa nada. No pasó nada, olvidado.

- Ya, pero es que yo no lo he olvidado...

- Quizás lo mejor sería que lo hicieras... - soy incapaz de mirarle a los ojos diciendo esto, y mi mirada se dirige al suelo, como si hubiera algo interesantísimo en el césped.

- Puedo olvidar aquello, pero no voy a dejar de quererte, Luna...

- Ay Matt, ya te dije lo que yo sentía, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil.

- Esperaré lo que sea necesario – menos mal que en este momento le suena el móvil, porque yo ya no sé a dónde mirar ni qué decir.

[…]

Son menos diez, Anne había quedado con David hace un rato, Mery está estudiando, y Annabeth está aquí intentando convencerme de que me ponga un vestido que no sé por qué razón metí en mi maleta.

Acabo haciéndole caso, ya que puede llegar a ser muy cabezota, le cojo un bolso a Anne y salgo por la puerta corriendo para no hacerle esperar, cosa que no es muy fácil con los tacones que llevo, de hecho, me he escurrido un par de veces, maldita señora de la limpieza, no tiene otra hora para fregar...

- Hombre, no sabía que íbamos de boda. ¿Quién se casa? - me dice cuando me ve aparecer.

- Eres tonto, no es mi culpa, Annabeth se ha empeñado en que me pusiera esto, pero si me das dos minutos, subo y me pongo unos vaqueros.

- No, no, de eso nada. Estás espectacular. El problema es que no voy a poder parar de mirarte.

No puedo evitar ruborizarme cuando escucho eso, logro cambiar de tema rápidamente y montamos en el coche.

[…]

Dougie aparca en un sitio que me resulta familiar y cuando bajo lo reconozco en seguida.

- ¡Notting Hill! Ay, ¿sabes? Es uno de los sitios a los que siempre había querido venir. Notting Hill es mi película favorita. ¡Es un barrio precioso!

- Lo sé, por eso te he traído – responde sonriente.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabes? - pregunto sorprendida.

- Esta mañana he desayunado con Harry, me ha contado que ayer le dijiste que era tu película favorita, y he pensado que podía traerte.

- ¿Por qué eres tan adorable? - le digo mientras le doy un gran abrazo.

Pasamos una tarde totalmente genial. Paseamos por el barrio y no paro de echar fotos. Una vez más, en la mitad de ellas sale Dougie "posando", es decir, poniendo caras raras y morritos. Tiene una cena con gente de su discográfica, así que volvemos pronto al coche para que Dougie me lleve a la residencia.

Suena de fondo un disco de Blink 182, para ser exactos Always, cuando un coche invade nuestro carril, Dougie y yo apenas lo vemos, lo único que oigo es un gran golpe.

* * *

**¡Tachán! Creo que ese final no os lo esperabais (yo tampoco hasta que lo he escrito LOL). ¡Nos leemos cuando la inspiración venga a mí y tenga tiempo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hooola hooola hoola! No he colgado estos días básicamente porque últimamente subo muy seguido y no quiero agobiar con capítulos. Así que no sé si subiré sólo los domingos...** **De momento no tengo nada más escrito...**

**Este capítulo en especial va para Alex, mi acosadora oficial jejeje**

**¡Ah! Por cierto, así como dato... Yo a Matt me lo imagino como Zach Roerig (el actor que hace de Matt en Crónicas vampíricas). Me inspiré en él, iba a poner una foto pero no me deja, así que si queréis verle os va a tocar buscarlo en Google D: **

**Y nada, que si comentáis/me decís algo pues a lo mejor me animo a subir antes... Hope u like it!**

* * *

Despierto en una habitación de hospital, ¿qué ha pasado? Recuerdo ir en el coche con Dougie y...

- ¡¿DOUGIE?! - grito. De inmediato miro a mi derecha y veo que alguien me coge la mano.

- Shhh, estoy aquí. ¿Estás bien? - dice acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la frente. Le miro asustada, pues no recuerdo muy bien lo que ha pasado, tiene puntos en la ceja y el pómulo algo hinchado, pero parece no ser nada grave. Miro hacia abajo y veo mi pierna escayolada, la intento mover pero duele demasiado, parece que no tengo nada más, pero tampoco me puedo mirar al espejo, cosa que me da auténtico temor - ¿Qué pasó? - le pregunto a Dougie, que sigue sin soltar mi mano.

- Un coche en sentido contrario... No lo vi, lo siento... - dice sin poder evitar que se le escape una lágrima. Yo intento acercarme a él más y le limpio esa lágrima de la mejilla que tiene amoratada.

- Dougie, no fue tu culpa. Fue él el que se metió en nuestro carril. ¿Tú estás bien?

- Sí, pero tú tienes estás aquí y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable – dice evitando mirarme a los ojos, pero le cojo la cara con mis manos y le obligo a que me mire.

- No tienes que sentirte así, gracias por estar aquí.

- No podía hacer menos – sonríe – He llamado a Anne, que sé que la querrías avisar, está de camino.

- Ay gracias, pero no la habrás asustado ¿no?

- No, no te preocupes, le he dicho que estás bien.

- Tendría que llamar a mi casa, que hoy no he llamado y se van a preocupar. Pásame mi móvil, por favor.

- Iba a llamar yo, pero no me iban a entender, o eso creo, y tampoco quería asustar – dice dándome el teléfono.

- No, mucho no te iban a entender – digo riendo al imaginarme a Dougie intentando hablar con mis padres en español.

Llamo a casa y se pone mi hermana, les cuento a todos lo que ha pasado, y tras repetir unas mil veces que estoy bien parece que se lo creen.

Cuelgo y Anne, Mery y Annabeth aparecen por la puerta. Se tiran a abrazarme, aunque se apartan al oír mi grito de dolor.

- Lo siento – dicen las tres al unísono y no puedo evitar reírme.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Annabeth mirando mi pierna.

- Sí, un poco coja, pero... - miro a Dougie y me doy cuenta de que no les he presentado - No os he presentado, este es Dougie, Dougie, estas son Annabeth, Anne y Mery – digo señalándolas de una en una. Se dan dos besos y me doy cuenta de que se miran unas a otras sin creerse con quién comparten habitación, no puedo evitar reírme, menos mal que no se dan cuenta.

[...]

Las chicas se quedaron conmigo un rato más y Dougie aprovechó para bajar a la cafetería para cenar. Me dolía tanto la pierna que me dieron unos calmantes, y no recuerdo muy bien en que momento me dormí, pero me acabo de despertar y el reloj de la pared de enfrente dice que son las ocho de la mañana. Dougie se ha debido de quedar conmigo toda la noche, está dormido en el sofá de al lado que tiene que ser incomodísimo, pobre, se porta demasiado bien conmigo, encima se siente culpable cuando no lo es para nada.

Tengo sed. Intento coger la botella de agua que hay en la mesita, cosa que, con esta estúpida escayola en la pierna es un poco difícil. Eso sumado a mi torpeza innata hace que tire la botella al suelo y despierte a Dougie.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! Tenía sed y con esta maldita escayola es difícil moverse.

- No te preocupes – dice levantándose rápidamente y dándome la botella.

- No tendrías que haberlo hecho – digo tras darle un sorbo.

- ¿El qué? ¿darte la botella? No es para tanto, mujer – dice riéndose. ¿He dicho ya que adoro su risa?

- No hombre, lo de quedarte toda la noche aquí en ese incómodo sofá. Estoy segura de que has dormido más bien poco.

- No te preocupes, sí que he dormido lo suficiente – le hago un hueco en la cama y le hago un gesto para que se siente junto a mí.

[...]

**POV DOUGIE**

Ya que los chicos han venido a ver a Luna, bajo con Harry a fumarme un cigarro, no he salido de la habitación desde ayer.

Cuando vamos por el pasillo veo de lejos a Matt y un chico que no conozco, amigo de Luna también, supongo, y nos acercamos a saludarles. Pero para mi sorpresa no me da tiempo a decir nada, ya que Matt se abalanza sobre mí y estampa su puño en mi cara.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho? ¡seguro que ha sido tu culpa! - me grita.

- ¡DÉJALE MATT! - grita su amigo, asustado, parece no reconocerle, la verdad es que yo tampoco pensaba que fuera así.

Harry, cuando consigue reaccionar, aparta a Matt de encima mía y le empuja contra la pared.

- ¿Se puede saber qué se te pasa por la cabeza? ¡Dougie no tiene la culpa de nada! - le dice a Matt muy cerca de su cara. Tengo que decir que cuando Harry se pone serio, acojona.

Matt ni siquiera responde. Harry se aparta y me ayuda a levantarme, ya que sigo en el suelo. Qué fuerte está el maldito rubio, me ha debido de partir otra ceja, porque sale mucha sangre. Una enfermera aparece en el pasillo y nos mira asustada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - dice acercándose a mí.

- Nada, me he caído – decido no decir la verdad, más que nada por Luna, es su amigo y paso de meterle en líos. La enfermera me mira con cara de no habérselo creído pero no vuelve a preguntar.

[…]

Efectivamente, me había partido la otra ceja y saltado los puntos de la que ya tenía partida. Tengo el pómulo aún más hinchado que esta mañana gracias a uno de sus puñetazos. Vamos, que da pena verme. Mientras la enfermera me curaba, me ha hecho todo un interrogatorio de cómo había sido la caída ya que no me había creído. Menos mal que Harry se inventa grandes historias, que si no...

Ahora salimos a la puerta del hospital, para fumarnos ese ansiado cigarro, no hay nadie, hace frío y se me ha olvidado la chaqueta. Lo que me faltaba, resfriarme.

- Le gusta – me dice Harry.

- ¿Qué? - digo sin saber de quién me habla.

- A Matt le gusta Luna, siente algo, es obvio. No sé si es mutuo pero... Si no ¿por qué te habría atacado así?

- Puede ser, no sé si a Luna le gusta, pero vamos, es un capullo. Cuando nos lo encontramos sospeché que no me miraba con cara de buenos amigos, y encima ahora esto.

- ¿Voy a tener que ser tu guardaespaldas para que no te ataquen? - río tras oír eso y se hace el silencio.

- Harry, ¿tú crees que yo tuve la culpa del accidente?

- Dougie, ¿cómo ibas a ver tú a un kamikaze que iba a ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora?

- No sé, pero no he podido dormir apenas pensando en que era mi culpa que Luna estuviera así, y encima ahora lo de Matt. Quizás lo podría haber evitado... - digo sin poder evitar que se me escape una lágrima que limpio rápidamente con la manga de mi sudadera para que Harry no se dé cuenta, aunque sospecho que no he sido suficientemente rápido y me ha visto.

- Dougie, pensaba que eras menos estúpido. No es tu culpa, y lo importante es que estáis vivos – dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos – ¿Subimos?

- Vale. Pero no me apetece encontrarme con Matt, espero que se haya ido – apagamos el cigarro y Harry se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación allí está Luna, con Danny y Tom contándole un chiste, o eso parece, porque Danny se ríe con su risa que te taladra los oídos, Tom está rojo de tanto reír y Luna llorando.

- ¡DOUGIE! ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO? - grita Luna al verme, la han debido de escuchar en Honolulu.

- Iba en el mismo coche que tú, ¿recuerdas? - digo totalmente serio a ver si cuela y no tengo que explicarle que su amigo se me ha abalanzado.

- Dougie, tenías sólo una ceja partida y el pómulo no estaba tan hinchado, a mí no me engañes.

- Qué observadora. Me he caído por las escaleras, ¿vale?

- Deja de vacilarme, eso no me lo creo. ¿Qué ha pasado? Me estás empezando a preocupar – espero que Harry me eche una mano pero el muy tonto no dice nada, Tom y Danny me miran fijamente también esperando una respuesta.

- Tu amigo Matt es más fuerte y rápido de lo que creía. Fíjate que Harry no ha reaccionado al principio y ha tardado en apartármelo de encima y todo – digo riendo para quitarle un poco de importancia al asunto, como si fuera una tontería.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Te ha pegado Matt? ¿Por qué?

- El motivo me lo ha gritado después de los puñetazos, dice que soy culpable del accidente. Ah, y que conste que no me he defendido porque no quería hacerle daño – digo volviendo a reír, porque Luna está empezando a ponerse incluso pálida.

- Este muchacho es estúpido. Ya sabes lo que te he dicho esta mañana – me dice cogiéndome la mano cuando me acerco a ella.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí estoy :) Varias personas me han pedido que subiera como antes dos veces por semana, pero este capítulo lo terminé ayer, no tengo nada de tiempo... Prometo intentarlo cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración :)**

**Para quién le interese, he creado un canal de youtube y he empezado a subir vídeos de los chicos subtitulados: /user/McFlySpanish subo los que me pide la gente, si tenéis alguna sugerencia me podéis tuitear (unsaid_things_) o escribir por ask ( /UnsaidthingsA)  
**

**Si alguien lee y quiere que le avise cuando suba ya sabéis, decídmelo :) ¡Gracias a todos por leer! **

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde el accidente y por fin el médico me ha dicho que esta tarde puedo salir de este sitio tan horrible. Dougie sigue aquí a mi lado, no se ha separado de mí en todos estos días, cuando las chicas venían a verme por la tarde se iba a casa a ducharse y coger un par de cosas y volvía, mira que le he dicho mil veces que durmiera en casa, pero él se ha empeñado en que ese sofá no es tan incómodo, cosa que no se cree ni él, el pobre tiene que tener la espalda hecha polvo. Danny, Harry y Tom también han venido bastante a visitarme, qué chicos más majos, Tom me traía películas de Disney, Dougie y yo por la noche sacábamos de incógnito el portátil (ya que se deben de apagar los televisores y ordenadores a las diez, normas estúpidas del hospital) y las veíamos, con la muerte de Mufasa en el Rey león acabé llorando como una magdalena, y, aunque él lo niegue, también.

Dougie se ha subido un sándwich a la habitación para comer conmigo y durante toda la comida me ha estado convenciendo de que me vaya a su casa y no a la residencia, que cómo voy a ir con la pierna así si casi no me puedo mover, que necesito que alguien me cuide y la pobre Anne tiene clases y que estudiar, que en su casa hay sitio... Ha tardado en convencerme, pero lo ha conseguido, porque, para qué mentir, tiene razón; por lo menos los primeros días no podré ir a clase y Anne no puede dejar de ir o de estudiar por ayudarme a mí...

Son las cuatro de la tarde y el médico entra por la puerta con una carpeta en mano. Supongo que será mi expediente. Me dice que tendré que ir en silla de ruedas un par de semanas más, ya que la escayola me impide también doblar la rodilla y todavía no es momento de quitarla, me dice lo típico de que guarde reposo y que utilice lo mínimo las muletas. Cuando acaba de hablar me dan ganas de aplaudirle, en serio, porque no puedo, que si no saldría corriendo de este sitio tan horrendo. Cuando el médico sale por la puerta y Dougie empieza a recoger mis cosas, Anne aparece con una maleta que contiene mis cosas para estos días en casa de Dougie. Éste va un momento al baño y nos quedamos nosotras solas.

- Con que... ¿a casa de Dougie? - me dice Anne mirándome con cara perversa.

- Emmm sí, ya te lo conté antes... Estos días voy a seguir sin poder ir a clase, tú tienes clase y no me puedo mover apenas sin ayuda...

- Bueno, así pasáis más tiempo juntos, es perfecto – su cara malévola otra vez.

- Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo...

- Pero... ¡es que hacéis tan buena pareja!

Menos mal que no contesto a eso porque al segundo aparece él de nuevo por la puerta.

[…]

Tras la ardua tarea de entrar en el coche con esta estúpida escayola y luego bajar cuando hemos llegado a la casa, cosa todavía más complicada, ya que el árbol que había al lado del coche me impedía abrir la puerta del coche completamente (un show, vamos), entramos a la casa.

A Dougie no se le da muy bien que digamos eso de conducir sillas de ruedas, he tenido que gritarle que frenara para que no me comiera el mueble que tiene al entrar en casa.

- En lo que no había pensado era en las escaleras. Las habitaciones están arriba.

- Muy bien Dougie, viva tu inteligencia – digo riendo – Bueno, quizás este trasto pueda subir escaleras arriba y yo sobreviva.

- Puedo enseñarte la parte de abajo de la casa y luego lo probamos. Si no puedes arrastrarte escaleras arriba – dice riéndose, me encanta cuando lo hace porque desaparecen sus ojos, es muy gracioso.

- Qué majo que eres. ¿No te da pena una pobre inválida?

- Mucha – dice riendo aún más, y yo no puedo evitar hacerlo también.

Menuda casa, tiene un salón enorme con una gran cristalera por la que se sale a un amplio jardín, que, para mi sorpresa está lleno de plantas, no veía a Dougie regando ni transplantando, la verdad. La cocina está meticulosamente ordenada, tiene una pequeña habitación para la plancha y otros trastos varios junto al aseo.

- Ha llegado el momento decisivo. Te tengo que subir con este trasto arriba – me dice poniendo gesto serio, que no le pega nada y me hace reír.

- Tengo miedo, a ver si vamos a caer rodando la silla, tú y yo. Lo que me faltaba, otra pierna rota.

- Confía en mí. Intentaré no romperte otra pierna.

- Gracias, eso me deja mucho más tranquila.

Dougie me da la vuelta con la silla e intenta subirla de espaldas, sí, digo intenta, ya que sube dos escaleras, la silla se escurre y baja de nuevo. Operación fallida.

- Plan B – me dice acercándose a mí y cogiéndome en brazos antes de que pueda reaccionar.

- ¡Dougie! - digo sorprendida - ¿este es el plan B? Peso bastante con esta escayola.

- No te preocupes – dice subiendo las escaleras conmigo en sus brazos.

Cuando llegamos arriba me sienta en su cama y baja a por la silla. Cuando sube me ayuda a subir a ella y seguimos con el tour por la casa. Me enseña las habitaciones de arriba, una de ellas la de invitados, donde me voy a quedar yo, su pequeño estudio con las paredes repletas de discos de platino y algún que otro bajo y su habitación, que para mi sorpresa no está vacía, sino que hay una gran pecera con un lagarto verde y amarillo dentro.

- No os he presentado. Este es Zukie. Zukie, esta es nuestra invitada, saluda – dice mientras coge al lagarto.

- Hola Zukie, encantada.

- No te dan miedo ni nada por el estilo, ¿no?

- Claro que no, me encantan los animales. Menos las serpientes, que si que me dan un poco de respeto.

- Tuve una hace años, pero tranquila, ahora solo estamos Zukie y yo – dice acercándose a Zukie y empezándole a hablar a él - ¿a que sí enano?

- Hacéis muy buena pareja – digo riendo.

- Sí, lo sé, nos lo dicen a menudo.

[…]

- ¿Bajamos a cenar? - dice Dougie.

- Claro, espera que me levanto – digo haciendo el amago de hacerlo.

- Ven a mis brazos – dice riendo.

- Te vas a acabar cansando, tenemos que buscar algún otro método.

- Se me ocurre uno, puedes arrastrarte escaleras arriba, y para bajar haces la croqueta.

- Me parece bien, pero mejor lo pruebo luego, prefiero que ahora me bajes tú.

[…]

Tras la cena en la que Dougie ha quemado un poquito las croquetas, y ver una peli en el sofá, bueno, más bien dormirnos en el sofá, porque creo que apenas hemos visto los créditos, mi ascensor personal me ha subió a la habitación. Deben de ser las diez de la mañana cuando escucho la puerta y Dougie entra en la habitación.

- ¿Estás despierta? - dice susurrando.

- Sí – miento.

[…]

- ¿Tienes una bolsa grande de basura? - le pregunto tras el desayuno.

- Sí, pero que sepas que yo no quepo dentro, no me puedes tirar a la basura...

- Ese no era mi plan. Todavía...

- Entonces, ¿para que la quieres?

- Para taparme la escayola en la ducha.

- ¿Vas a poder ducharte sola?

- Eso pretendía – desde que tengo la escayola no lo había intentado, siempre me ayudaba una enfermera en el hospital...

- Puedo... ayudarte... prometo no mirar...

- Creo que puedo sola, tengo bastante equilibrio.

- Pruébalo aquí primero, no quiero tener que llamar a la ambulancia porque te hayas caído en la ducha. Cadáveres en mi casa no – dice y nos reímos al unísono.

Me intento poner de pie sobre la pierna izquierda, que es la que no tengo escayolada, pero Dougie tiene que cogerme rápidamente para que no me caiga.

- Vaya... no era tan fácil como pensaba. Quizás si necesito algo de ayuda...


	15. Chapter 15

**Otro domingo más, aquí estoy. Este capítulo es bastante cortito, además lo acabo de terminar. La inspiración y el tiempo no me han acompañado mucho esta semana. Prometo recompensarlo con un capítulo largo la semana que viene (ya tengo algo en mente :3).**

**He estado a punto de no subir hoy, porque aumentan bastante los lectores pero cada vez comentáis menos :'( eso motiva poco para escribir... **

**Bueno, espero que os guste, no es gran cosa, but...**

* * *

Creo que no he tenido más vergüenza en mi vida, ¿cómo se supone que me va a ayudar a ducharme? Trae la bolsa y me pregunta que si vale, hago un gesto afirmativo y me ayuda de nuevo a subir las escaleras. Cuando vuelvo a sentarme sobre la silla entro a la habitación a por algo de ropa, Dougie desaparece y entra dos minutos después con una toalla grande y otra pequeña.

- Las chicas os ponéis una toalla en el pelo ¿no? ¿Esta te vale? - dice mostrándome la pequeña.

- Sí, claro. Muchas gracias – qué atento que es.

- Bueno, avísame cuando estés... desn... preparada y voy – dice sonrojándose.

- Vale, ahora te llamo – digo sin poder mirarle a los ojos, qué vergüenza.

- Entra en el baño de mi habitación si quieres, que es más grande, más cómodo – asiento y entro.

Me empiezo a desnudar, cosa que no es nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que la escayola llega más arriba de mi rodilla y que no puedo apenas levantarme. Me lleva cinco minutos pero consigo desprenderme de mi ropa y anudarme la toalla lo más fuerte que puedo. Menuda tontería, me la voy a tener que quitar en algún momento.

Llamo a Dougie y entra en el baño, no sin antes llamar a la puerta. Me ayuda a ponerme la bolsa en la escayola y me agarro a él para levantarme con tal buena suerte que se cae la toalla. No sé qué decir, qué situación más embarazosa, maldita sea, si es que soy gafe, está comprobado. Dougie coge rápidamente la toalla y me tapa mirando hacia otro lado.

No pronunciamos palabra. Me ayuda a subir al plato de ducha, deja la mampara entornada y me sujeto con una de mis manos a él. Se da la vuelta sin dejar de sujetarme y yo me quito la toalla y giro el grifo del agua caliente. Todo va perfectamente hasta que intento coger un bote de champú y pierdo el equilibrio. Dougie entra rápidamente en la ducha y me coge para evitar que me caiga, acabamos abrazados y empapados los dos, yo completamente desnuda. Retiro lo de que la escena de la toalla había sido el momento más embarazoso de mi vida, esto ya si que es insuperable. Estamos tan cerca que noto su respiración y en lo único que puedo hacer es desear que él no note lo agitado que está mi corazón en estos momentos. De repente él se escurre, por suerte consigue no caerse y evitar que yo lo haga con él. Sale lo más rápido que sale de la ducha sin dejar de sujetarme.

- ¿Te había dicho alguna vez lo torpe que soy? Lo siento, estás empapado. Me has salvado la vida – digo riendo y rompiendo el incómodo silencio mientras me enjabono el pelo.

- Da gracias a mis reflejos, si no me tocaba llevarte otra vez al hospital – dice riéndose.

Consigo salir de la ducha y vestirme sin ningún incidente más. Todo un logro.

[…]

Dougie está buscando un cojín en un armario para ponerlo en mi silla de ruedas cuando cae una caja.

- ¿Eso es un Monopoly? - pregunto.

- Sí, y la verdad es que no sé de dónde ha salido, porque hace años que no juego. ¿Echamos una partida?

- Te ganaré, y lo sabes.

- Pero hay que apostar algo, si no no tiene gracia.

- Pues tú dirás qué apostamos.

- Una cena. Quién pierda invita al otro donde quiera, cena de chaqué, en un McDonalds, da igual...

- Hecho – nos damos la mano para sellar el trato – Ve pensando a qué me invitas.

[…]

- Dougie, eres verdaderamente malo – digo entre carcajadas haciendo el gesto de la victoria con la mano.

- Esta noche salimos.

- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

- Uy, ¿tendré el traje planchado? - dice riéndose y ignorando mi última pregunta. Tengo miedo de lo que está planeando.

* * *

**¿Qué estará planeando Dougie? Lo sabréis pronto (o no, eso depende de vosotros, ya sabéis lo que me gustan los comentarios y las opiniones...)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoooooooooooooooooola. Lo siento, de verdad. Sé que la semana pasada no subí, pero bueno, no fue una semana fácil, y creo que mejor fue que no escribiera, porque probablemente me hubiera quedado un capítulo totalmente dramático.**

**Acabo de terminar de escribir este, no me convence mucho, pero bueno. No ha quedado muy largo, pero es que no me he podido resistir a dejar el final así. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que comentasteis el capítulo anterior y a quienes me habéis pedido durante esta semana que suba. Espero que haya merecido la pena la espera. Así que dejo de dar la plasta, hope u like it!**

* * *

Son cerca de las ocho y no sé qué pretende este hombre, me ha dicho que me "vista elegante" y él se ha encerrado hace media hora en la habitación. Trato de ponerme un vestido negro, tarea complicada con la maldita escayola, pero lo consigo. Lo difícil es pensar que me pongo de calzado, pues sólo me puedo poner un zapato. Tras revolver toda mi ropa durante más de veinte minutos decido ponerme un tacón negro, total, no voy a salir corriendo.

Cuando estoy terminando de peinarme, Dougie llama a la puerta y tras mi "puedes pasar" aparece. Camisa azul a juego con sus ojos, vaqueros oscuros y americana, parece que no bromeaba con lo de ser elegante.

Escasos minutos después salimos de casa de Dougie y yo sigo sin saber a dónde me lleva. Sólo me ha dicho que me daba una hora para arreglarme y luego ha aparecido en la habitación.

Tras unos diez intentos fallidos para que me contara a dónde íbamos, aparca en un sitio que no conozco de nada y me ayuda a bajar del coche y sentarme en la silla de nuevo.

Abre la puerta del restaurante y me sorprende ver que está vacío, un camarero aparece en la puerta y nos saluda, coge nuestros abrigos y sonríe a Dougie. Entramos al comedor y sólo hay una mesa en el centro. ¿En serio esto es para nosotros?

- O aprovechan muy mal el espacio en este restaurante o todo eso es cosa tuya y esa mesa es para nosotros.

- Ninguna de las dos, se quedaron sin mesas, ya sabes, eran de madera y las termitas... - dice riendo.

- ¿Cómo has organizado todo esto en apenas... seis horas?

- Un par de llamadas. Pero eso qué más da, vamos a cenar, ¿no?

- Vale, pero que sepas que yo con un McDonalds me hubiera conformado, esto es demasiado.

El camarero nos trae la carta y yo acabo pidiendo lo mismo que Dougie, ya que hay tantos platos que soy incapaz de decidirme.

[...]

Tras un par de botellas de vino y algún que otro ataque de risa durante los cuales por casi muero atragantada, llegamos a casa.

Dougie me coge para subir las escaleras y, cuando quedan tres escalones, se tropieza. Resultado: yo acabo, por suerte, sentada en las escaleras, pero él se escurre y acaba bajándolas rodando. Sé que sonará cruel, pero no puedo evitar reírme.

- ¿Estás bien? - digo entre carcajadas.

- Creo que sí, pero a lo mejor eres tú esta vez la que me tienes que subir en brazos a la cama – dice uniendo su risa a la mía.

- Pues lo llevamos claro. En serio, ¿te has hecho daño?

- No no, estoy bien, soy un tío fuerte – dice sacando bíceps, gesto que hace que me ría aún más.

- Me habías asustado.

- Sí, se notaba en tu risa, ¿tú estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes, espera que me levanto y te ayudo.

Cuando conseguimos parar de reír, se levanta y vuelve a mi lado para subir las escaleras que quedan.

[...]

Despierto de golpe gracias a los rayos de Sol que golpean mi cara. Qué bien, no se me ocurrió bajar la persiana. Menudo dolor de cabeza, creo que ayer nos pasamos un poco con el vino en la cena.

Me giro para intentar bajar la persiana sin levantarme de la cama y descubro que esta no es la habitación en la que he estado durmiendo estos días. ¿Se puede saber que hago aquí?

* * *

**Chan chan chan... ¿qué ha pasado aquí?**

**Mi plan es subir el domingo que viene y no haceos esperar mucho, ya sólo me quedan dos semanas de exámenes así que a lo mejor luego me planteo volver a subir dos veces por semana y empiezo a subir el otro que estoy escribiendo :)**

**Ya sabéis que me encanta que me comentéis y acoséis (? :DDD**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola hola! Aquí estoy, una semana de retraso, pero tengo excusa: exámenes finales. Por fin he terminado, así que si no subo con frecuencia os permito que me lo exijáis xD He escrito todo este capítulo hoy, normalmente no los escribo del tirón, así que espero que no sea una patata.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de que los dos últimos capítulos los haya colgado tarde y más cortos. Este vuelve a ser igual de largo que antes. Prometo compensar los anteriores estos días :) Si puedo subir dos capítulos por semana, ¿los leeríais o sería mucho?**

**Comentad porfaplis, que últimamente no opináis y me gusta saber lo que pensáis D: Además si opináis o comentáis me anima a escribir...**

* * *

Reconozco la habitación, es la de Dougie. Pero sigo sin tener ni idea de cómo he acabado aquí, no recuerdo ni haberme puesto el pijama. Un momento... este tampoco es mi pijama. Bueno, por lo menos estoy vestida, pero me estoy empezando a mosquear porque no puedo recordar nada después de que Dougie se cayera de la escalera. Y para colmo no me puedo levantar sin ayuda. Decido esperar a que aparezca en algún momento e intentar recordar algo mientras viene.

Apenas diez minutos después se abre la puerta de la habitación lentamente, es Dougie intentando no hacer ruido, debe pensar que sigo dormida. No viene con las manos vacías, lleva una gran bandeja con medio supermercado en ella y dos tazas de café. Este hombre es un amor.

- Buenos días.

- ¡Hombre! Si estás despierta... Buenos días, le traigo el desayuno – dice sonriendo y sentándose junto a mí con la bandeja.

- Uy gracias, déjelo aquí, ya se puede usted retirar – digo y estallamos en carcajadas.

Desayunamos hablando de todo un poco pero sin decir nada de la noche anterior. No encuentro el momento oportuno para decirle que no recuerdo nada y pedirle que me cuente que pasó.

- ¿Y ese moratón? - le digo apuntando a la mancha de su brazo.

- La caída de anoche por las escaleras, me ha dejado secuelas – dice riendo, parece que he encontrado el momento.

- Dougie...

- Así me llamo. Dime.

- A ver cómo te digo yo esto... No me acuerdo de lo que pasó anoche después de que te cayeras – se empieza a reír y yo no sé qué hacer – Oye, pues a mí no me hace gracia eh, que es muy frustrante.

- No, si lo gracioso es que yo tampoco recuerdo nada, y esperaba que tú sí.

- ¿En serio? ¡Venga ya! Esto parece una comedia americana.

- Sí, Resacón en las Vegas. Lo único que espero es que no me hayas drogado ni haya un león en el baño.

- Lo primero no te lo puedo asegurar, pero lo segundo lo puedes descubrir tú solito yendo al baño – se levanta rápidamente y abre la puerta del baño, qué muchacho. Da un grito tan agudo que parece más bien de mujer y llega a asustarme durante unos segundos hasta que escucho que empieza a reírse solo.

[…]

Tras una ducha, esta vez sin incidentes, seguimos sin recordar nada.

- Bueno, habrá qué pensar cómo descubrir lo que pasó anoche, ¿no? - le pregunto mientras me ayuda a bajar las escaleras.

- Sí, pero creo que va a tener que ser un poco más tarde, porque tenemos invitados – dice después de que el sonido del timbre inunde la casa.

Dougie abre la puerta y aparecen Tom, Danny y Harry acompañados de sus parejas y bolsas que supongo que serán comida, creo que son conscientes de lo buen cocinero que es el anfitrión.

Tras saludarnos nos dirigimos al salón las chicas mientras ellos van a la cocina a preparar la comida.

- Bueno Luna, ¿cómo te cuida Dougie? - dice Giovanna.

- Eso, ¿le tenemos que regañar? - dice Izzy, sonriendo.

- Todo lo contrario, me cuida muy bien, tranquilas.

- ¿Te ha cocinado? Porque desde la vez que vinimos todos a cenar y se le quemó la cena y media cocina, no le hemos vuelto a dejar que cocine – dice Georgia riéndose.

- Bueno, la primera cena fueron unas croquetas un poquito tostadas, pero no ha llegado a quemar ningún mueble. ¿En serio quemó la cocina? - digo riendo e imaginándome a Dougie intentando apagar el fuego cuando aparecen los chicos – Me tienes que contar cómo quemaste la cocina.

- Os dejo diez minutos con ella y ya le estáis contando mis trapos sucios, no me puedo fiar de vosotras – dice cuando deja la comida sobre la mesa.

- Pues era una fría tarde de invierno... - comienza Dougie a contar la historia como si estuviera contando un cuento a niños de colegio - el lumbreras de Tom sugirió cenar aquí esa vez y yo me envalentoné y me ofrecí a cocinar. Eran las ocho de la tarde y me puse a cocinar, busqué una receta de pollo en internet y encendí el horno, metí el pollo y mientras me puse ha freír las verduras. Sonó el timbre y fui a la puerta olvidando completamente el pollo y las verduras.

- Y ahí entro yo – dice Danny – Se me ocurrió preguntar por la cena unos diez minutos después y cuando pregunté Dougie puso cara de susto y salió corriendo.

- Empezó a oler a quemado y se me ocurrió ir a la cocina por si necesitaba ayuda – cuenta Tom – Y no me esperaba encontrarme lo que me encontré. Dougie usaba la tapa de una cacerola a modo de escudo y con un trapo peleaba con el fuego que salía de las verduras. Cuando me vio gritó que apagara el horno, del que salía un humo muy negro.

- ¿Y qué hizo Tom? Pegar un grito de nenaza y alejarse del fuego. En vez de apagar el horno. Y me dejó prácticamente sólo ante el peligro – Dougie miró con cara de odio a Tom.

- Cuando oímos el grito de Tom fuimos corriendo a la cocina y apagué el horno. Intenté ayudar a Dougie con el fuego y conseguimos apagarlo. ¿Y qué hacía Danny mientras? Partirse de la risa, acabó tirado en el suelo llorando mientras nosotros intentábamos no quemarnos. Tom al fin reaccionó y nos ayudó a recoger algo – contó Harry.

- Encargamos comida china. Y tuve que pintar y comprar un horno nuevo.

Tras diez minutos de carcajadas y Harry imitando a Dougie con la tapa de la cacerola, comemos mientras cuentan alguna que otra anécdota que les ha ocurrido durante estos años que llevan siendo McFly. Su vida parece una película, les ha pasado cada cosa tan surrealista...

[…]

- Tenemos una misión – me dice Dougie serio cuando cierra la puerta tras despedir a todos.

- ¿Misión?

- Sí, ¿no quieres saber qué pasó anoche? Tengo un plan.

- Me das miedo. Cuéntame.

- ¿No te he dicho que esto parecía Resacón en las Vegas? Pues podemos intentar hacer como ellos y reconstruir lo que pasó anoche. Algo descubriremos, ¿no?

- Me parece bien. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

* * *

**¿Descubrirán lo que ha pasado? cha na na naaaaaaa**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hoooola! ¡Feliz domingo! Hoy no me enrollo mucho, gracias, una vez más por leer :D **

**El domingo que viene me voy de viaje y no podré subir, así que supongo que el capítulo nuevo estará el sábado :)**

* * *

- Me parece bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

- ¡EL BOLSO! - grita, incluso llegando a asustarme, parece que le han poseído – Ayer llevabas bolso, ¿no? - dice ya más calmado, al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

- Sí, el bolso negro.

- A lo mejor hay algo que nos dé alguna pista, ¿dónde lo tienes?

- Pues teniendo en cuenta de que no recuerdo cómo llegué a la habitación, no tengo ni idea donde puede estar.

- Vamos a buscarlo entonces, dudo que esté muy lejos.

¿Que no estaba lejos? Más de media hora hemos estado buscando el maldito bolso, que parecía haberse escondido. Al final ha aparecido debajo de la cómoda de Dougie. ¿Cómo llegó allí? Ni idea.

- ¿Lo abrimos? - le digo con el bolso en las manos y con miedo de qué puedo encontrar.

- Para algo lo hemos buscado, ¿no? Digo yo... Porque me he metido debajo de la cama con todas esas pelusas para algo.

- Sigues teniendo una en el pelo – me acerco torpemente con la silla y se la quito, no puedo evitar reír al recordar la escena de Dougie arrastrándose cual reptil para al fin no encontrar nada.

- Vamos a ver – digo abriendo lentamente la cremallera del bolso para poner más nervioso a Dougie, que se está comiendo las uñas. Saco un paquete de pañuelos, un peine que siempre llevo encima, la cartera y cuatro o cinco tonterías más sin ninguna importancia – Aquí no hay nada interesante.

- Mira en la cartera a ver...

- ¿Un ticket del McDonalds? - es lo que encuentro al abrir la cartera junto con las tropecientas tarjetitas y cosas de publicidad que acumulo en ella hasta que no cierra y la vacío – Es de las tres de la madrugada.

- ¿En serio estuvimos a esa hora en el McDonalds? No tiene sentido, y lo peor, sigo sin acordarme de nada.

- Pues ya somos dos... Espera, aquí falta algo – digo al volver a mirar en el interior del bolso - ¿Dónde está mi móvil?

- No lo he visto desde ayer... ¿Te llamo?

- Prueba a ver si con un poco de suerte está encendido.

Dougie va en busca de su móvil y me llama, suena en la planta de abajo. Bajamos y tras rebuscar por medio salón lo encontramos bajo los cojines del sofá. Cada vez le encuentro menos sentido a todo esto.

- Creo que he tenido una idea. Mira tus últimas llamadas – le digo a Dougie, y ambos buscamos en nuestros móviles.

- ¡Bingo! Hice una llamada a las dos y media anoche. Maldito Tom, ¿no se le ha ocurrido mencionar que ayer le llamé?

- Llámale y que te cuente que querías...

No oigo nada de la conversación telefónica, así que en cuanto cuelgan no tardo ni un segundo en preguntar qué le ha contado.

- Ayer tuve la genial idea de llamar a Tom para preguntarle que si sabía qué McDonalds abría a esas horas porque me apetecía una hamburguesa. Estaba dormido y me echó la bronca del siglo, dice que no me ha dicho nada en la comida porque pensaba que lo recordaría...

- Vamos, que esto no resuelve nada... ¿Dónde podemos mirar más? ¿Los pantalones que llevabas ayer tienen bolsillos?

- Afirmativo, buena idea – responde él e inmediatamente desaparece del salón en busca de sus pantalones.

Un minuto después aparece con gesto victorioso y los pantalones en su mano.

- ¡Aquí están! - dice con entusiasmo.

- ¿A qué esperas? Mira a ver si hay algo en los bolsillos.

Abre los bolsillos y saca un pañuelo y un par de tickets.

- Un ticket de un supermercado de las cuatro... - dice extrañado.

- ¿Y qué compramos?

- Una botella de whisky y donuts – empiezo a reírme por no llorar, porque sigo sin recordar nada, y todo esto me está empezando a sonar a broma.

- ¡LA BASURA! - grito.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la basura? En la cocina está.

- No, que miremos en la basura, a lo mejor está la botella vacía y los donuts... Habrá que saber si los comimos aquí o algo no...

- Buena idea, tú ves muchas películas policiacas ¿verdad?

Vamos a la cocina y efectivamente, como sospechaba, en la basura encontramos la botella vacía y el envoltorio de los donuts. Pero sigue sin haber más pistas.

[…]

Un par de horas después, estamos tumbados en el sofá viendo el típico programa de vídeos que manda la gente de sus familiares pegándose el tortazo del siglo o de sus mascotas haciendo cosas impensables. Nos hemos dado por vencidos cuando, de repente, Dougie aparta su mirada fija del televisor y me mira a mí.

- No puede ser que no haya más pistas en casa. Tiene que haber algo que nos haga recordar.

- Pues a mí ya no se me ocurre nada más, ninguna llamada más, ni un ticket... Parece como si nos hubiéramos pegado la fiesta del siglo o hubiera pasado algo que no quisiéramos recordar...

- ¡Creo que lo tengo!

- ¿El qué?

- Creo que acabo de recordar lo que pasó anoche...

* * *

**Muajaaja y ahora es cuando soy cruel y os digo que depende de vosotras que suba antes del sábado el próximo capítulo (ya sabéis, si comentáis...), prometo que en el próximo ya se sabe todo lo que pasó aquella noche, no os haré sufrir más...**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡HOOOOLA! Ya que todas las que me habéis dicho algo del capítulo anterior ha sido para destacar mi crueldad por dejarlo así, subo hoy, para que veáis que no soy tan cruel :)**

**Me ha quedado un capítulo un poquito más largo y dialogado, espero que os guste y que comentéis :)**

* * *

**POV Dougie**

"Parece como si nos hubiéramos pegado la fiesta del siglo o hubiera pasado algo que no quisiéramos recordar", esa frase hace que algo dentro de mi cabeza haga click y de repente la noche pasa delante de mis ojos a modo de fotogramas, exactamente igual como lo describen los personajes de una película cuando están a punto de morir.

- ¿Y a qué esperas para contármelo? - dice ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

La verdad es que no sé si quiero contarle todo lo que acabo de recordar. Pero merece saber todo...

**Flashback (POV Dougie)**

Tras caerme por las escaleras logro levantarme y coger de nuevo a Luna.

- No puedo más – digo al notar el dolor en mi espalda y paro en mi habitación que está más cerca de las escaleras.

- Te estás haciendo mayor – dice riéndose, ¿por qué encuentro adorable su risa incluso cuando se ríe de mí?

- ¿Ah sí? - digo acercándome y empezándole a hacer cosquillas, creo que he dado con su punto débil.

Diez minutos después estamos los dos tirados en la cama sin decir absolutamente nada.

- Me apetece una hamburguesa – digo rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿A estas horas? ¿En serio Dougie? - dice ella girándose hacia mí.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa? Tengo un antojo.

- ¿Estás embarazado? - dice fingiendo sorprenderse.

- Sí, no quería decirlo todavía porque es demasiado pronto... Danny y yo estábamos esperando a saber el sexo del bebé.

- ¿Danny y tú? - dice riéndose de una forma casi tan escandalosa que el mismísimo Danny.

- Sí, pero shhh lo nuestro es secreto.

- Vale, vale, yo no diré nada. Soy una tumba – dice poniendo gesto serio.

- Bueno, que tengo ganas de una hamburguesa, voy a llamar a Tom a ver qué McDonalds está abierto.

- ¿A estas horas? ¿No es más fácil mirarlo en Google?

- No no, Tom es más fiable, seguro que lo sabe – digo cogiendo mi móvil y le llamo.

- ¿Sí? - dice una voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono.

- Tom, ¡necesito tu ayuda! - digo entusiasmado.

- ¿Dougie? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? - dice Tom rápidamente, con voz preocupada.

- Estoy bien, bueno, no, quiero una hamburguesa y no sé qué McDonalds está abierto, ¡infórmame!

- ¿Dougie se puede saber qué se te pasa por la cabeza para llamarme a estas horas de la madrugada y preguntarme por un McDonalds? ¡Que son las dos y media! ¡Que estoy durmiendo y has despertado hasta a los gatos! - dice Tom, esta vez enfadado, como un padre que le está echando la bronca a su hijo porque le ha tirado del pelo a otra niña.

- Bueno, bueno, tranquilo papá Tom, que no he matado a nadie, sólo quiero una maldita hamburguesa, ¿me puedes ayudar o no?

- Desde luego, a veces me te mataría... El de la calle junto a la tienda de discos que fuimos la semana pasada, que sepas que esta te la guardo... Por cierto, ¿has bebido?

- ¡Gracias, eres un gran amigo! Sólo un poco de vino, papá, tranquilo...

- Pues ni se te ocurra ir en coche, disfruta de tu McMenú y ni se te ocurra llamarme más – dice muy serio y cuelga.

- ¡Nos vamos de excursión! - digo mirando a Luna, que sospecho que se va a dormir en breves si no nos vamos ya.

- ¿Cuál es nuestro destino?

- Un McDonalds, no está muy lejos, vamos que te llevo – digo cogiéndola para bajar las escaleras y sentarla de nuevo en la silla.

Durante el camino por casi estampo a Luna y la silla con una farola, no controlo muy bien la conducción de este cacharro, es más complicado de lo que parece, al final voy a necesitar sacarme un carnet y todo.

Llegamos tras un cuarto de hora al McDonalds y alguna que otra maniobra con la silla de ruedas, y no hay nadie. Me dirijo al mostrador, donde una dependienta trastea con su móvil, y pido el menú más grande y un 'McFly' de chocolate, la chica me mira raro hasta que yo leo en uno de los grandes carteles pegados por todo el establecimiento que el nombre del helado es 'McFlurry' y rectifico, estos nombres me confunden. A pesar de ser los únicos clientes a estas horas, la chica del mostrador y su compañero de la cocina se toman con calma la preparación de nuestro pedido.

Algo más de media hora después estamos dejando nuestras bandejas sobre la gran papelera de la entrada y saliendo por la puerta.

- ¿Sabes? Me apetece un donut – dice Luna riendo.

- ¿Ahora quién es la que tiene antojos extraños? ¿Eh? Bueno, hay un supermercado de camino, podemos pasarnos.

- ¡Perfecto! - dice ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

[…]

Entramos a una pequeña tienda, porque con esos pasillos tan estrechos no se le puede llamar supermercado ni de broma, que me da un poco de mal rollo, el dependiente no nos quita el ojo de encima, sí, el ojo, ya que lleva un parche en el otro, este sitio es muy extraño. Luna se dirige al pasillo de los dulces y decido seguirla, no me fío de dejarla sola, no está como para salir corriendo si el señor del parche la persigue o algo así. Camino de la estantería de los donuts, paso frente a las bebidas y cojo una botella de whisky, pensando en que no hay nada en casa.

- ¿Te apetece para acompañar los donuts? - le digo señalando la botella.

- ¿Tú me quieres emborrachar hoy o qué? Vale, cógela anda...

En cuanto encontramos los donuts, pagamos rápidamente y nos vamos.

- Ese señor me daba mala espina – digo cuando salimos.

- Daba miedo, no nos quitaba la mirada de encima. Pero todo sea por unos donuts – se ríe y tras lo cual seguimos nuestro camino.

[…]

Entramos en casa y libero a mis pies de las zapatillas enseguida, dos minutos más con esas zapatillas del diablo puestas y me tienen que amputar los pies. Ayudo a Luna a subir al sofá y nos tumbamos a comernos los donuts, acabamos rápidamente con la botella de whisky.

El alcohol siempre me ha llevado a perder la vergüenza y a volverme un poco más decidido, el vino y el whisky hacen su efecto y, no sé cómo, pero acabo besando a Luna. Para mi sorpresa, ella me sigue. Oímos su móvil caer por el sofá, pero no le damos ninguna importancia y seguimos fundiéndonos en ese beso interminable.

Apenas diez minutos después el bolso de Luna cae por algún rincón de mi habitación y nosotros en la cama.

[…]

- Creo... que hemos bebido demasiado – digo cuando nos separamos un segundo.

- Tal vez... no deberíamos... - dice ella dubitativa.

**Fin del flashback**

- Dougie hijo, estás empanado. ¿Me lo vas a contar ya o es secreto de Estado? - dice Luna dándome golpecitos en el brazo.

* * *

**Cha na naaaaaaa, ¿cómo reaccionará Luna cuando se lo cuente? ¿habrán seguido a pesar de estar borrachos? **

**No sé si subiré al fin el sábado, quizás sí, sino cuando vuelva de mi semana fuera tendréis capítulo :) **

**Ya sabéis que si alguien lee y quiere que le avise por twitter cuando suba, que me lo diga, que no me importa :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, siento la tardanza, pero como dije, he estado fuera, y no he podido escribir... Este capítulo lo acabo de escribir ahora y es cortito, lo sé, pero ya que estoy de vuelta, intentaré ir subiendo más a menudo. Muchas gracias a todas las me comentasteis algo del capítulo anterior (que parece que gustó bastante), espero que hagáis lo mismo con este je je **

**Ya sabéis que si leéis y no os aviso todavía me lo podéis decir y os paso el link cuando suba (soy unsaid_things_ en twitter)**

* * *

- Dougie hijo, estás empanado. ¿Me lo vas a contar ya o es secreto de Estado? - le digo a Dougie tras su silencio de más de cinco minutos, parece que ha visto un ángel.

- Pues... a ver por dónde empiezo... ¿te acuerdas cuando me caí en las escaleras? - asiento - Bueno, pues después me levanté y te subí a la habitación... - continúa contando.

[...]

- Y... nos besamos - abro tanto los ojos que creo que se van a salir de sus órbitas y él se calla. Qué silencio más incómodo, lo peor es que no sigue contando lo que pasó después y yo necesito saberlo.

- ¿Y...? - digo sin poder contenerme, parece que han pulsado la tecla de apagado de Dougie, no se ha movido ni un sólo milímetro desde que se ha callado.

Por fin reacciona y sigue narrando lo ocurrido.

**Flashback (POV Dougie)**

- Creo... que hemos bebido demasiado – digo cuando nos separamos un segundo.

- Tal vez... no deberíamos... - dice ella dubitativa.

Como un acto reflejo, ambos nos separamos, me abrocho los botones de la camisa y ella se atusa el pelo. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, sin decir una palabra. Escasos minutos más tarde, me tumbo junto a ella y se apoya en mi pecho.

**Fin del flashback** **(POV Luna, de nuevo)**

- Nos quedamos dormidos, un par de horas después nos despertamos y tú me dijiste que querías ponerte el pijama, como fui a tu habitación y no encontré el tuyo, te dejé uno mío y nos volvimos a dormir. Fin del capítulo, o eso por lo menos es todo lo que recuerdo - concluye por fin, cosa que me alivia, porque no me hubiera hecho mucha gracia que aquel beso hubiera ido a más y luego no recordarlo...

Es uno de esos momentos en los que no sé qué decir, y no soy precisamente lo que se dice una persona callada, pero no me esperaba que nos hubiéramos besado y que tuviéramos intención de ir a más. Dicen que lo que haces cuando estás borracho es lo que realmente deseas, quizás sea verdad, pero a mí eso de no recordar lo que has hecho no me gusta nada.

- Hemos resuelto el misterio... - es lo único que soy capaz de decir, seré estúpida...

- Esto es un poco incómodo - dice él, y no puedo evitar reír, me encanta que diga lo que piensa.

- Sí, no sé ni qué decir ahora mismo, ¿qué tal si olvidamos de nuevo aquella noche?

- Me parece perfecto - dice ofreciendo su mano en señal de promesa.

[...]

Despierto al oír un ruido en el pasillo, esta vez en mi cama, sin ningún tipo de sorpresa. El día anterior transcurrió sin ningún tipo de incidencia y, como acordamos, actuamos como si aquel beso no hubiera ocurrido. Pero ocurrió, y yo, por mucho que lo intente, no puedo olvidarlo, porque quizás era lo que deseaba, estuviéramos borrachos o no, y fui tan estúpida de proponer que hiciéramos como si nada en vez de contarle lo que estoy empezando a sentir, declararme o algo así, porque me parece un tópico absurdo lo de que tiene que ser el chico el que se lance, ¿y si yo quiero decirle lo que siento qué? Lo peor de todo es que soy incapaz de hacerlo porque tengo miedo de perderle.

Vuelvo al mundo real y me froto los ojos, ¿qué habrá sido ese ruido?

- ¿Dougie? - grito.

Abre torpemente la puerta con una gran caja en brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué llevas ahí? - pregunto.

- Sí sí, estoy bien, me he tropezado en el pasillo porque esto pesa demasiado. Es la comida de Zukie, fui muy inteligente al aceptar a comprar la caja tamaño industrial cuando el señor de la tienda de animales me dijo que no le quedaban cajas pequeñas - no puedo parar de reír al ver la cara que pone entre cansancio e indignación, este muchacho es un show.

- ¿Ya le has dado de comer al pobre Zukie? Porque te iba a pedir que me ayudaras a bajar, estoy empezando a tener hambre... ¿has desayunado?

- No, iba a ello, acompáñame si quieres, que seguro que Zukie se alegra de verte - dice sonriendo - y después desayunamos, ¿te apetece un café fuera?

- Vale, me parece buena idea.

Alimentamos a Zukie, que parece que no ha comido en meses, ya que se tira literalmente a por la comida (insectos muertos que soy incapaz de coger sin morir de asco, así que le cedo el honor a Dougie). Media hora después, salimos los dos por la puerta en busca de un café que termine de espabilarnos.

* * *

**Mi querido amigo fanfiction parece no saber lo que es un punto y aparte y me borra todos los espacios D: **

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia de cómo os gustaría que siguiera la historia yo encantada de escucharla :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holaaaa, esto no es un espejismo, es real, estoy subiendo un miércoles :) Hoy estaba inspirada y, además, se me ha ocurrido de repente como continuar la historia hasta prácticamente el final, así que puede que suba como dije un par de veces por semana, ya que tampoco quiero hacerlo muy pesado y largo.**

**PD: felicidades a nuestro querido Tom :DD**

* * *

Han pasado ya unos días desde que vine a casa de Dougie y hoy, por fin, tengo consulta médica. A ver si de una vez me quitan esta estúpida escayola y puedo dejar de depender del pobre rubio hasta para ducharme, que al final va a acabar con lumbago por mi culpa.

Son las nueve y media de la mañana y Dougie aparca dos calles más allá de la consulta. Llegamos tarde, tendríamos que haber entrado ya, así que en cuanto quita la llave del contacto, baja rápidamente, coge la silla y me ayuda a sentarme.

- ¿Te apetece una carrera? - me dice riéndose cuando mira el reloj.

- Bueno, si no me estampas contra ninguna farola...

- Lo intentaré - se ríe malévolamente y empieza a correr empujando la silla.

Temo por mi vida cuando pasamos cerca de cualquier tipo de mobiliario urbano, pero llegamos sanos y salvos a la consulta, quince minutos tarde, pero llegamos.

Por suerte, no hay nadie esperando para entrar a la consulta y escasos minutos después de llegar, aparece el doctor y nos invita a pasar.

Tras un par de radiografías (sin escayola por fin), el médico decide ponerme de nuevo otra escayola y hacerme sufrir durante dos días más para "asegurarse de que cure bien", dice. Yo sonrío amablemente y digo que me parece bien, aunque mentalmente estoy maldiciendo su existencia.

- Te pondré otra escayola solamente para un par de días y así me aseguro de que esté bien curado - digo imitando la voz chirriante del doctor cuando, una hora más tarde, nos dirigimos al coche - Maldita sea, si en la radiografía estaba todo bien.

- En realidad el señor voz de pito sólo quería que estuvieras unos días más en el hotel Poynter y seguir disfrutando de sus estupendas croquetas frías.

- Va a ser eso, quiere que sigas cuidando de mí, le has sobornado, ¿verdad? - evito reírme.

- Sí, pero no confesaré cuanto me ha costado esa escayola. ¿Te apetece comer fuera? ¿O prefieres croquetas crudas? Todavía quedan algunas.

- ¿Intentas comprar mi silencio con comida? - me río - Parece que me conoces bien... Creo que podemos dejar las croquetas para otro día, ¿no?

- Bueno vale, dejaremos las croquetas, hay un restaurante de unos amigos por aquí cerca, podemos ir. Por cierto, que sepas que no he olvidado que me debes unos de tus famosos espaguetis.

- Yo tampoco, tranquilo, en cuanto me deshaga de esta maldita escayola.

Comemos en un pequeño restaurante de un compañero de colegio de Dougie, un sitio muy acogedor, todas las paredes están repletas de fotos antiguas de Londres y el hijo del dueño corretea de aquí para allá ignorando las advertencias de su padre. El pequeño comedor sólo lo ocupamos nosotros y una pareja de señores mayores que no dejan de mirarse y cogerse de la mano, ojalá encontrara a alguien así, para toda la vida.

[...]

- ¡ES EL DÍAAAAAA! - Dougie entra dando saltitos en mi habitación y abriendo las cortinas, parece que se ha tomado un Red bull, o cuatro - Por fin voy a probar tus espaguetis - me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Vaya, creía que te alegrabas porque me quitaban la escayola y por fin te librabas de mí.

- No, de eso nada, yo no quiero que te vayas. De hecho, Zukie y yo hemos planeado secuestrarte y evitar que te vayas.

- Vaya, tú no me das miedo... Pero Zukie... - estallo en carcajadas - ¿Cuántos Red bulls y cafés has tomado, Dougie? - le pregunto, ya que sus saltitos no cesan - ¿O te haces pis? - empieza a reír y, al igual que cuando sonríe, sus ojos se convierten en dos pequeñas líneas apenas visibles.

- No he desayunado todavía, te he esperado, y a mí no me hace falta ningún tipo de bebida energética, me levanto con esta energía - dice presumiendo de ello.

Cuando bajamos a la cocina huele estupendamente bien y la mesa está repleta de todo tipo de galletas, cereales, bacon, huevos, mermeladas... Vamos, que parece un buffet libre de un hotel de cinco estrellas.

- ¡No hacía falta tanto, madre mía Doug!

- Eso lo dirás por ti, yo tengo hambre - ríe - Además es tu último día aquí, ¿no? Pues tendrás que irte con un buen recuerdo...

- Lo haré, no lo dudes, ¡huele estupendamente!

Después de lo que ha sido probablemente el desayuno más copioso de toda mi vida, salimos de casa con tiempo de sobra para no tener que correr como el otro día, ya que Dougie afirma sentirse incapaz de andar más de diez metros sin vomitar, cosa que creo después de haber visto como se comía tres platos de bacon, medio paquete de Kellogg's y dos cafés.

Cuando por fin una enfermera me libera de la escayola no puedo creer que sea capaz de doblar la rodilla. Me levanto con ayuda de unas muletas que me van a acompañar un par de semanas y miro a Dougie, que me sonríe y me susurra: "espaguetis". Cosa que provoca uno de mis ataques de risa y una mirada extraña de la enfermera, quien, por supuesto, no ha oído nada. Este muchacho está totalmente pirado.

Media hora después salimos por fin, él cargado de papeles de mi historial que me ha dado el médico después de decirme una veintena de veces que no podía perderlos, y yo con mis muletas, más feliz que una perdiz.

[...]

- Bueno, ¿dónde guardas los espaguetis? - digo entrando a la cocina.

* * *

**Ya sabéis lo mucho que me gustan los comentarios, ¡hasta el domingo! :)**

**PD: creo que el siguiente capítulo va a gustar a más de una :3 **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola hola hola. Aquí estoy. No diré nada más aparte de que en este capítulo ocurre algo que sé que más de una estabais esperando y espero no defraudar, quiero vuestras opiniones :) Ale, os dejo leer tranquilas.**

* * *

Dougie aparece en apenas un microsegundo junto a mí tras mi pregunta sobre la localización de los espaguetis. Creo firmemente que puede teletransportarse cuando le interesa.

Ofrece su ayuda en la cocina, ya que no es muy difícil ver que no puedo moverme con total soltura teniendo estas dos muletas, pero yo la rechazo, no es que la receta sea un secreto como la de la coca-cola o que no me guste su compañía, sino que prefiero cocinar sola, me relaja. De hecho, cuando estoy nerviosa o necesito pensar, cocino. La semana antes de venir a Londres hice tal cantidad de magdalenas que podía haber invitado a merendar a todo el vecindario, suerte que mi padre tiene bastante buen apetito y acabó con la mitad.

Volviendo a la cocina, consigo echar a Dougie tras veinte "de verdad que puedo sola" y otros cuantos "eres un cansino, te vas a quedar sin espaguetis", aunque creo que esta última frase ha sido la decisiva para que se fuera. En cuanto se cierra la puerta me pongo manos a la obra y saco todos los recipientes necesarios, los cuales no me cuesta nada encontrar, Dougie será un desastre en la cocina, pero para mi sorpresa, tiene de todo y muy bien ordenado.

[…]

Una hora más tarde y un par de tropiezos después, los espaguetis están listos.

- ¡Dougie! - le llamo, y éste vuelve a demostrar su don para la teletransportación.

- Presente - dice sonriendo y levantando el dedo como un niño de colegio que tiene una pregunta para el profesor.

- Ya está la comida - sonrío al ver su cara, parece un crío la mañana de Navidad, sólo son unos espaguetis.

- Yo ya he puesto la mesa, espera que te ayudo a llevar esto - dice señalando los espaguetis y la salsa.

Cuando entro en el salón no me puedo creer lo que veo. La mesa está preciosa y todo está rodeado de velas, ha puesto música de fondo, la cual reconozco inmediatamente, es John Mayer, uno de mis cantantes favoritos que, si no recuerdo mal, he mencionado en alguna ocasión durante estos días. Este muchacho está en todo.

- Vaya... - digo con cara de asombro - huele estupendamente.

- Eso es la comida - dice dejando los platos sobre la mesa y acercándose a la silla, separándola de la mesa y dejando que me siente.

- Qué caballero - digo sonriendo.

- Uy, podías decir eso la próxima vez delante de Danny, que siempre me llama nena - dice totalmente serio y yo no puedo evitar reír - Por cierto, que sepas que Tom nos ha invitado a cenar, sé que te vas esta tarde, pero puedo pasar a por ti...

- Vale, aunque Anne a lo mejor te mata porque me secuestras la primera noche que vuelvo, pero yo acepto.

- Perfecto, correré el riesgo - dice probando los espaguetis - vaaaayaaaa, están riquísimos – coge la servilleta y se limpia la mancha de salsa de la comisura de los labios - Yo, Dougie Lee Poynter, te bautizo como Chef Luna - dice simulando ser un caballero de la Edad Media, utilizando el cuchillo a modo de espada.

- Gracias, llevaré el título con mucho orgullo – digo haciendo una reverencia y gala de mi torpeza, ya que tiro la copa de vino de Dougie y se derrama encima suya.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – digo cogiendo las muletas para levantarme e intentar arreglar el estropicio que he provocado, pero él se levanta rápidamente y me para.

- Eh, ¿a dónde vas?

- A ayudarte, tonto. Que mira la que he liado. Soy un desastre.

- No te preocupes, le puede pasar a cualquiera, es una copa de vino, ¿qué más da? Ahora me echo otra y arreglado, para lo demás existe la lavadora – me hace sonreír, porque siempre tiene solución para todo y lo hace todo tan sencillo... Y eso es lo que necesita todo el mundo a su lado, alguien que consiga hacerle ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Parece leerme la mente, y sonríe. Pero no sólo sonríe, sino que se acerca más a mí.

- Creía que con los espaguetis protagonizaríamos una escena a lo Dama y el vagabundo y no tendría que hacer esto, pero tenía unas expectativas muy altas, por lo que veo - deja de hablar y continúa acercándose a mí, hasta que, finalmente, junta sus labios con los míos, me besa, y yo le sigo, hasta que él se cae. Sí, se cae. Se escurre con el vino derramado en el suelo y se cae de culo. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente hasta que los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

- Me consuela comprobar que no soy tan torpe comparada contigo – digo entre risas - ¿Te ayudo? - le ofrezco la mano y se levanta.

- Eres cruel, encima te ríes de mí – me da un beso superficial y sonríe al separar nuestros labios – Creo que se va a enfriar la comida... y quiero terminarme esos espaguetis, luego me ocuparé de ti – dice, en modo de amenaza, pero pierde toda su credibilidad con esa sonrisa que lucen sus labios.

* * *

**¡TACHÁAAANNNN! Espero que os haya gustado :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Holaaaaa! Lo primero: los siento, lo siento y lo siento. Sé que la semana pasada no colgué capítulo, pero es que no estoy apenas en casa y no enciendo el ordenador... Como me habéis pedido bastantes capítulo nuevo cuelgo este hoy y no mañana :) **

**Lo escribí ayer y bueno, ahora repasándolo no ha quedado tan mal como pensaba, y no es corto :D **

**Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis, tengo poco tiempo, pero si encima ni siquiera comentáis voy a tardar más en subir xD**

* * *

La despedida fue de lo más triste que he vivido en mi vida. Sí, sonará estúpido, vamos, que le iba a ver esa misma noche y que volver a la residencia era síntoma de que dentro de poco mi dichosa rodilla volvería a ser la de antes e iba a poder volver a correr escaleras abajo para llegar a tiempo a clase, pero estos días habían sido genial y después de aquella comida no podía decir adiós como si nada. Aguanté ese nudo en mi garganta, que desapareció rápidamente cuando, acompañada de Dougie, llamé a la puerta de mi habitación y Anne apareció tras ella.

- ¡Bienvenida! - aquella exclamación rebotó en mis tímpanos, y cuando Anne se acercó a darme el que probablemente fuera el abrazo más fuerte que hubiera recibido nunca, pude comprobar que nuestra habitación estaba llena de gente. Un cartel muy colorido anunciaba mi llegada.

Habían venido a visitarme bastante a casa de Dougie, de hecho, Anne lo había hecho diariamente. Pero por la forma de saludarnos parecíamos viejos amigos que llevaban años sin verse. Apenas un minuto después de entrar ya tenía un vaso en una mano y Annabeth me ofrecía unos gusanitos naranjas en un plato de plástico. Aquello parecía la fiesta de mi noveno cumpleaños, y me encantaba. Le insistí a Dougie para que se quedara, a pesar de que me dijera que era una fiesta para mí y mis amigos y que había quedado con Tom a tomar un café, me costó solamente un beso que llamara a Tom para decirle que iría algo más tarde.

Un par de platos de gusanitos naranjas y Doritos después, tenía las manos totalmente naranjas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Me acerqué torpemente con las muletas tras dejar mi vaso en la mesita de noche y limpiarme ligeramente las manos en los vaqueros, los cuales tendrían que visitar la lavandería del campus después de esa guarrería. No me podía creer quien se había presentado allí. Ahí estaba Matt, mirándome sonriente. "¿Se puede saber de qué va este muchacho?" fue lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Dougie se acercó rápidamente a mí al ver la expresión que lucía mi rostro.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quién era? - preguntó con gesto preocupado.

- Nada nada, tranquilo – mentí, ya que recordé el ojo morado de Dougie tras el puñetazo que le dio el impresentable al que le acababa de cerrar la puerta y quería evitar estropear ese día.

- Era Matt, ¿verdad? - parecía haberme leído la mente y, justo después de su afirmación, volvió a sonar la puerta.

- Sí, pero no me da la gana abrirle y, por favor, no te acerques tú tampoco. Sé que le debes una buena leche, y se la merece, pero...

- No voy a estropearte la bienvenida, tranquila – me cortó. Me besó y se acercó a la puerta antes de que Anne lo hiciera diciéndole que no abriera. Ésta hizo caso a la advertencia de Dougie entendiendo quien era aquella persona que insistía tras la puerta.

Pero Matt parecía no entender que no era bienvenido. No paraba de llamar hasta que aquella llamada se convirtió en verdaderos puñetazos a la puerta. Mery me miró buscando mi aprobación para abrir y yo asientí. Pero ella fue incapaz de parar a Matt que entró rápidamente exclamando que quería hablar conmigo. Yo, que no sabía que hacer, me acerqué a Dougie lo más que pude y negué con la cabeza. Desde el día en que Dougie apareció tras la pelea, tengo que admitir que le había cogido bastante miedo a Matt y a lo que podría hacer si se enfadara.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - dijo por décimosexta vez Matt, cosa que pareció agotar la paciencia de Dougie, que llevaba callado desde que Matt había interrumpido mi bienvenida y no me había soltado la mano en ningún momento.

- ¿No has entendido que no quiere hablar contigo? Vete, por favor – le pidió educadamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí, payaso? ¿No entendiste la paliza, necesitas otra? - dijo acercándose a Dougie amenazante.

- Por favor, vete – intervine por primera vez.

- Necesitamos hablar.

- No, lo necesitas tú. Vete.

- Vale – pero no se fue, sino que tiró de mi brazo, me cogió en volandas y se dirigió a la puerta conmigo haciendo caso omiso de mis gritos y los de todos los allí presentes.

Me dejó en el suelo junto a las escaleras del pasillo y yo conseguí mantenerme en equilibrio sobre una pierna. Miraba al suelo y no podía evitar que se me escaparan las lágrimas, tenía auténtico pánico y nadie aparecía.

- Lo siento por sacarte así de allí, pero necesito hablar contigo – justo en ese momento apareció Dougie, y su puño voló a tal velocidad a la mejilla de Matt que ninguno de nosotros lo vimos. Éste, para mi sorpresa, no le devolvió el golpe.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Dougie acercándose a mí y cogiéndome en brazos para alejarme de allí.

[…]

Son las ocho de la noche y ya sólo estamos Anne y yo en la habitación. He insistido a todos, incluido Dougie, que no mencionen lo ocurrido con Matt, como si no hubiera pasado, y ahora rebusco entre la poca ropa que dejé en mi armario antes de irme ya que la maleta está sin deshacer y viene en media hora a por mí. Me decido por unos pantalones negros y una camisa, y me visto rápidamente.

Llego a la puerta de la residencia acompañada de Anne, que se ha empeñado en acompañarme afirmando que "podría tropezarme al salir o entrar del ascensor y abrirme la cabeza y que eso sería horrible". No he encontrado todavía el momento para contarle lo ocurrido durante la comida con hoy con Dougie, aunque sospecho que se imagina algo ya que antes ha destacado que "estábamos muy cariñosos". Reconozco el coche llegar a lo lejos y me despido de Anne prometiendo que no llegaré tarde y que esta noche nos pondremos al día.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hoooolaaaas. Sé que llego muy tarde, pero para qué mentir, no he subido antes porque no comentáis y eso me desmotiva mucho aunque sepa que leáis... Pero aún así no voy a dejar a medias la historia porque no hay cosa que más odie que los fics a medias, pero eso sí, no subiré tan seguido si veo que nadie comenta...**

**Vuelvo a manifestar mi odio hacia fanfiction por quitarme los puntos y a parte, parece que escribo todo seguido :'(**

**Lo dicho, ¡feliz domingo!**

* * *

Dougie sale del coche para ayudarme a subir, saludándome con un beso y una amplia sonrisa. Suena 'Always' de Blink 182 por los altavoces cuando aparca frente a la casa de Tom.

Dougie llama una veintena de veces al timbre, afirmando que le gusta poner nervioso a Tom y así encima abre antes. El pobre Tom sale, delantal y bandeja en mano, y fulmina a mi acompañante con la mirada. Me dedica una sonrisa, le da la bandeja a Dougie señalando la cocina y me abraza.

- Vaya, veo que ya mucho mejor sin esa silla, ¿no? - sonríe mostrando su adorable hoyuelo y dejándome pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

- Sí, algo mejor. Espero poder librarme también de estos trastos – digo parando y levantando las muletas – pronto.

Cuando entramos a la cocina Dougie ha dejado la bandeja donde le ha parecido bien y está hablando con uno de los gatos, no se da cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que yo soy incapaz de seguir conteniendo la risa y estallo en carcajadas.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? - dice, con total naturalidad, como si preguntarle al gato de tu amigo que si le gusta tu camiseta nueva fuera lo más normal de mundo y no le hubiéramos sorprendido.

- ¿Yo? De nada. ¿Te había dicho que me gusta tu camiseta? ¿A que a ti también, Aurora? - le pregunto al gato. Tom observa nuestra conversación riéndose mientras saca algo de la nevera.

- Oye oye, a mí no me vaciles eh.

- Uy, mira, si va de tío chungo – empiezo a reír, cuando él se acerca a mí con gesto serio.

- Ya verás – dice a un par de pasos de mí y yo intento huir.

- ¿No te da pena una pobre inválida? ¡Ten clemencia! ¡Tom! ¡Ayuda! - pero de nada sirven mis gritos de socorro, ya que Dougie acaba haciéndome cosquillas y Tom, que le debe de parecer graciosa la escena, coge el iPhone y se dedica a inmortalizar el momento.

Cuando consigo zafarme de los brazos de Dougie, Giovanna baja las escaleras y aparece en la cocina. Tras saludarnos, ofrezco mi ayuda a Tom con la cena y Dougie pone la mesa con Gio.

Diez minutos más tarde, suena el timbre y aparecen Danny y Harry con sus respectivas parejas.

[…]

- Hacéis buena pareja – dice Danny sin venir a cuento, señalándonos a Dougie y a mí. Yo ya debo de estar del mismo color que el tomate de la ensalada que comemos. No sé si Dougie le habrá contado algo, pero si es así, anda que ha perdido el tiempo.

- Tú y Dougie también hacéis una bonita pareja, ¿sabes? Os shippeo – digo intentando desviar el tema, Tom, que parece darse cuenta, se ríe, pero no dice nada.

- Desgraciadamente, no eres la única que lo hace – dice Dougie.

- Oye, ¿cómo que desgraciadamente? Deberías de estar encantado de que te emparejen conmigo, por favor... - responde Danny con aire de indignación.

- Le gusta más que le emparejen conmigo, lleva años enamoradito, ya sabes... - interviene Harry.

- Uy, Dougie, se pelean por ti – digo riendo ante la escena que estoy presenciando.

- Sí, pero no le doy mucha importancia, esto pasa todos los días. Llega a ser pesado, se intentan ganar mi amor a diario, Danny hace la misma broma de hace años fingiendo que se da con la puerta para que me ría o me lo crea y vaya a socorrerle y luego Harry me persigue para abrazarme. Ser yo es agotador.

- Pobrecito – dice Tom riendo mientras se levanta a por el postre y le da dos palmaditas en la espalda a Dougie.

[...]

Una hora después salimos de casa de Tom, le envío un mensaje a Anne para avisarla de que voy y me monto en el coche de Dougie.

- Oye... Luna... - dice, casi tartamudeando.

- Dime – digo imitando su tartamudeo.

- Serás tonta – ríe – respecto al comentario de Danny de antes...

- No me ha molestado, no te preocupes... Ya sé como es Danny, dice lo que piensa... Y la verdad es que eso me gusta.

- Me alegro, pero que sepas que no les he contado nada.

- Emmm vale. Pero también entendería que se lo contaras, son tus amigos, no sé...

- Si dices eso porque se lo has contado a Anne o vas a ello, no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me importa.

- Perfecto, me gusta que nos sinceremos de esta manera – sonreímos a la vez.

Cuando apaga el motor, Dougie se baja del coche para ayudarme con las muletas y se despide con un largo beso. Me aproximo a la puerta pero noto una mano en el hombro antes de abrirla.

- ¡Ah! - grito.

- ¡Que soy yo! - dice Dougie.

- Madre mía, muchacho, avisa, que me va a dar un infarto si me das un susto más así.

- Vale vale... es que te habías olvidado algo...

- ¿El qué? - digo extrañada, comprobando que llevo mi bolso. Se acerca a mí y me vuelve a besar.

- Esto – dice al separar sus labios de los míos.

- Vaya, como sigamos así no voy a subir jamás – le digo susurrando al oído – Hasta luego – le beso de nuevo superficialmente y abro la puerta.

Llevo el ritmo de una tortuga andando con las muletas, pero por fin consigo llegar a mi pasillo. Lo que no esperaba es encontrarme a la persona que menos me apetece ver en estos momentos.

* * *

**Ahora empieza lo bueno *risa malévola***


End file.
